Kept
by xxButterFlyKissesxx
Summary: What happens when the PPG enemy's come back and they have a SISTER and i suck at summary how about interesting.Some BCxButch and the other original couples and stuff like that M for future
1. Introduction

Kept

Ok first this is my first fanfiction so dont bash me the pairing is Buttercup and butch maybe some other pairing and i have a charater in this her name is burst and she will not date one of the RRBz so dont get upset because of that by the way her power's are mind reading and she came disappear im the RRBz sister..

Buttercups POV

The sun creeped up on my bed sheets 'its morning already why?' i thought to myself.I slowly got up and looked at my alarm clock 6:44 'bubbles is probaly already up doing her hair'.The alarm clock went off and i turned it off.

I pushed my Bathroom door open to turn on the water to the water was warm when i slipped off my Pj's and jumped into the shower. When i got out i put on my slipknot shirt and my jeans and shoes.

By the time i got down stories Blossom was eating some toast and Bubbles was making some put some toast on my plate and i ate it was first day of being a Sophomore in high school school.

Professor told us that the RowdyRuff boys had been resurrected and would be sophomore's werent happy about of us want to be in the same school as those we have to deal with it.

"Oh my its already 8am!If we dont leave soon we'll be Late!"Blossom said collecting her bag. Bubbles had a happy expression on her face because she was happy to go to school and see all her friends from last year.

The boys at our school fantisize over bubbles because she looked like a innocent high school girl,but in reality she could kick all their asses forget Blossom the boys also liked her for her curves andd her want some smart innocent girl to manipulate, but she would also kick their asses no questions asked.

Then theres me they find me more of a best friend more then a hot babe. Since im not like a 'Girly girl all pretty in pink' some boys tried some moves on idea i sent them to the hospital( A N: maybe i should get them to school :\) cause no one manipulates me.

"Buttercup! come on we are going to be late if you dont get moving" Bubbles said rushing out the door.I rushed after them and we flew to arived at school and rushed to our classes Me and Bubbles have the same home room Math.

Bubbles got to class before me and sat in the front and started to talk to Casey"Oh hi Buttercup how are you?"Casey greeted and i sensed the unsettlness in the eyes."Im Fine are you?" I asked her. Me and her always had a bad relationship,She does to much stuff that i dont want bubbles to get involved with and bubbles says that casey is past that but i know that she isnt."Im great Buttercup" Casey said with a bit of Bitterness at the end of her sentence.

I sat down in the back and waited for school to start in 3 minutes. Then i saw Butch walk in with a girl directly behind him 'Who is he with' i girl behind him shot me a glare and stood closer to sat down in the middle row and the girl sat next to girl turned her head to me and gave me another cold glare and butch then turned to see who she was glaring at.

He saw me and got a big smirk on his face and got up and walked to me

." Hey sweetcheeks did you miss me?"Butch asked me with a large smirk on his face. The girl looked towards the front of the front of the class "no i was injoying the distance away from you" i spat at him. "Are you sure? cuz i missed you sweetcheeks"he said and the teacher walked in."Ok class Settle down" Miss petal said and butch sat down.

The teacher started calling names"(enter names im to lazy to do it) Burst"the teacher called."Here" the girl her name is Burst,Burst teacher called the rest of the names including me. The teacher started teaching class and finally the bell rang and the first to get up was burst.( AN:if you wondering what burst looks like she had long soft white hair and purple eyes and she if wearing a long purple dress with white legging and purple slip ons)

Butch slowly got up 'what? does he not want to catch up with burst?' he looked at me and i realized that he wanted to talk to me.I walked out the door and butch caught up with me"Dont mind Burst she is a bit cold towards girls. Anyways how are you?" He asked me.

"I'm fine Butch!"I said trying to get away from wasnt so far ahead of us 'Geez why cant butch leave me alone!'"What are you trying to get away from me you know you cant resist me."Butch said to me pushing me against the lockers and putting his hand on my chin. "yes cause i dont want to see your vile face"I lied pushing him away from me.I acually think hes hot but i cant say that!

Butch was still trailing me when i burst into the cafeteria and got food i found Blossom and sat down with her"Hey blossom!"I said looking around the cafeteria to make sure butch didnt follow me."Is butch looking for you cause all first period brick was talking to me and following me so i had to hide so he couldnt find me!"Blossom said while watching for brick.

"yeah and their was a girl with name is Burst she looks like a 7th grader!But butch was calling me sweetcheeks eewww!"i said sticking my tongue out in disgust."Brick was calling me Cutie pie!" she said also sticking her tongue out.

Blossom and I looked up and saw Bubbles walking towards us with boomer and they were laughing about something sat down and bubbles said hi to us" BUBBLES WHY DID YOU BRING 'THAT' WITH YOU" i shouted at looked hurt by that" what are you talking about?whats wrong with boomer? Just because you guys have problems with butch and brick doesnt mean i have a problem with boomer"Bubbles spat back at us.

I saw Burst sit down next to boomer on his other side and boomer attention went from us to her"Hey burst!Why isnt butch with you?"He just looked at me with a cold stare"Ask her"she said pointing at turned his attention to me"Wheres butch?"boomer asked me.

"uummm...I dont know i lost him"i snapped at boomer.'Why do i have to talk to him!just because bubbles does doesnt mean i have to'.Burst shot me a glare"Because its the polite thing to do ButterButt" Burst hissed at me."what did you call me?"i snapped at her.(AN:the reason for Burst coldness towards buttercup is because she finds her a threat and she doesnt want buttercup close to butch and burst other power is telepathy like raven in teen titans and she can go through walls and stuff.

"i called you butterball got a problem with it!or would you rather have me call you sweetcheeks like your little crush butch!"She barked at me and then rushed away from the table and ran into brick and butch on the way out and they stopped her and asked her what was up and she turned around and shouted "SHES THE PROBLEM!"and ran away from them.

Brick rushed after her while butch rushed to the table"What the hell was that about?"He asked us."Well apearently burst doesnt like buttercup"Boomer said to butch."well thats a problem maybe brick will talk to her."he said sitting down."What's the story with that girl she wasnt with you 9 years ago?"Bubbles asked them."Well Burst is our sister she didnt have powers and we saved her from a was about to die and there was nothing we could do so mojo made her drink some chemical she survived and got powers and have been living with us since."Boomer told us.

"what are her powers?"Blossom asked."she can read peoples mind,see into the future and she has telepathy and she can fly and go thorough walls"Butch replied."But she doesnt like girls and that has been a problem for awhile with her"

Sorry if its short to you i spent 1 hour and 42 minutes on it and i might paste another chapter today. There will be more bc and butch romantic seens in the next chapter i promise. R&R

xxButterFlyKissesxx


	2. Drama?

Kept chapter 2

Ok well i added this yesterday and i just feel like updating it!I hope you dont dislike Burst...I Might be adding like 1 more person probaly to my story but what i noticed in reviews on some stories that some people dont like i only dont like it when the person they make gets with one of the main now ill get to the story

Bricks POV

I was chasing after burst when i realized that ill never catch her.' What's the point i'll never catch her once she getts started she won't stop unless she want's too'.

I got into the cafeteria,got food,and sat down next to Blossom."Did you catch her?"Bubbles asked me."No once she starts running away we cant catch her."I replied.

Buttercup Pov

"Why does she doesnt she like?"I shouted at the boys."She doesnt like girls she doesnt know"Boomer said to looked confused

"She talked to me in the hallway when i was waiting for Boomer" Bubbles stated to us.I just started eating my food trying not to think about it 'Why should i worry about it!its not like it matters if she like's me'.

'Its because your afriad if she dislikes you she might make butch dislike you'.

'No i don't like butch!'

'Yes you you'

"I dont like butch!"I shouted out of no where."Why dont you like me" Butch asked me with puppy dog others were looking at me surprised by my sudden out burst.I rushed out of the cafeteria in embarassment.

Burst Pov

'Why do we have to go to this school ive been making sure that the powerpuff girls don't go to the school's we go to for 6 years.I will not except this easily!'.I was walking in the school's garden when i saw buttercup rush out of the cafeteria.I jumped behind a bush to hide and see what's doing.

Buttercup leaned againest the tree and was holding her face.'Good its time for me to tell her my mind'.I was just about to jump out when her phone went off.

Butch:Hey Buttercup are u okay?

Buttercup:Yea im fine!

Butch:Then why arent u in the cafeteria

Buttercup:cause i wanted air.

Butch:Okay come to the cafeteria before ur food gets cold.

There conversation by text went on for acouple minutes and then she started to walk back toward's the cafeteria'That bitch who was she texting!I must find out!'I started to listen to her thought's'When did butch get my number?Of whatever I'm still hungry though'.What shed was texting butch.

Blossom POV(an:im trying to give everyone PoV period)

Buttercup started walking back to table hungryly"Did you see burst by any chance"Boomer asked buttercup."No i didnt"Buttercup said right before she stuck her face in her bell rang to tell us to go to next period.

I stood up and grabbed burst's plate with mine and threw away the i entered class i noticed that Burst was sitting in the front.I sat down and observed walked into the classroom'Oh yeah i forgot brick told me when he was stalking me that he took this class next'.

Brick rushed to burst"Where were you?"Brick shouted at burst." some where!why does it matter"Burst said quietly."Well it matters because you have 3 brothers that tend to worry about you when your alone because stuff do come back"Brick said holding back looked astonished because brick brought something back from the past.'what? did something happen in the past that their worried about.

Brick sat down when the teacher walked in and the teacher started teaching over time i looked at burst in just sat there...thinking.

Burst's POV

'How dare Brick bring that back up!'.That stuff was supposed to not be spoken about again."Burst whats the answer?" asked me knowing i wasnt paying any attention."its B"I was surprised thatw i got it right"That's right Burst"Mr .Jamison replied and got back to teaching.

The bell rang and everyone went to there next this class i only had Bubbles in it.I walked in and everyone was already sitting down and the only seat open was the one in ront of the teachers desk.

I sat down and Bubbles was sitting right next to me"Hey Burst are you okay?"Bubbles asked me.

Bubbles POV

"Hey burst are you okay"I asked Burst.'her skin's so pale is she sick?'."Yeah im fine Bubbles"Burst told me.'If she dislikes Buttercup why doesnt she dislike me or blossom?is it just buttercup?'.

"Ok if your sure"I .Ashton walked in"Ok class pick partners today for science"She anounced to the anyone could look around for partners everyone grabed their buddies and some boys were wrestling for me.

Burst POV

Someone tapped me on my shoulder and i turned to she a girl with long Blonde hair that goes down to her waist."Hi im Cookie!Do you want to be my partner?"She gleamed. surely a girl like this would have a partner already but i guess not"Um sure why not"i replied.

Bubbles POV

"Um boy's dont hurt eachother"Bubbles i just pulled them off of eachother."If you guys fight i wont pick any of you"I told become quiet and i turned around and my friend hailey was standing behind me"and since you fought im being partners with hailey"I stated.

The boys picked partner's and sat teacher told us that we have a project to do with our partners and its due in 2 week.'Good thing i picked Hailey or if i went to one of the guys houses they would of tried a move on me.

Burst's POV(AN:soon it will be mostly be bc's pov)

'Great ill be stuck with this girl!what was her name again Cookie?I dont know but she looks like a Dumby!'."Isn't this great we will be able to get to know eachother better!"Cookie Joyful commented."Yea sure!" i replied sarcasticly.

The bell rang and school ended.I got up and started walking out the shool door when cookie co "Do you think i can come over tomorrow to work on the project?"Cookie asked me.'why can't i just go to her house'i thought to myself"yea sure tomorrow"i told her.

Ok theres the second chapter the next chapter will mainly be buttercup i promise now bye bye

xxButterflyKissesxx


	3. planning and fighting

Kept chapter 3

Here is chapter 3 sorry i havent updated in like a month if u liked my sorry i know what its like to want someone to update there story but im going to start this now so...R&R

No ones Pov

Buttercup walked into class,It was science was right behind her and he was bugging her"Im not touching you!Im not touching you!"He said while holding his finger toward her.

she let out a sigh of fustration and looking at annoying butch"Will you just shut up" Buttercup hissed at him."I could but i don't want to"Butch replied continued until the teacher walked in and told him to sit down.

;Our teacher,sat down in her chair and looked at the class."First day huh. Sorry to tell you but you have a project already."She said.

The class let out shocked sighs. Buttercup heard people saying stuff like 'What kind of teacher assigns projects on the first day of school' and 'what already i hope we have partners'.

"You have to have a partner-"She was cut off by everyone getting up and running to their friends."SIT DOWN.I DIDNT SAY PICK YET!"She shouted.

Everyone sat down and started listening again "Thank you and what i was going to say was pick you may pick." told the looked at buttercup with a grin"So sweetcheeks wanna be my partner?"He said seductively.

"as if!Why would i want to be partners with you!"She said with disgust.(AN:Man i forgot how to spell today)Butch looked at her confidently"Well you and i are the only to left without partners so you really dont have a choice"Butch said looked around.

Buttercup glanced around and realized he was right,then gave in"Fine"She just smirked and looked at the teacher."Ok good everyone has a partner now let me tell you what its about"She started to explain the project."Its due in 2 weeks"She finished up.

After the teacher started teaching some science bell rang and everyone got up and rushed out of class to last got up and walked to the door,then quick butch stopped her"So u wanna come over tomorrow?"He said slipping infront of her.

"Do i have a choice?"Buttercup said sarcasticly not looking at him."No you dont have a choice so come to my house tomorrow Ok Bye"butch said rushing off.

'Great'Buttercup thought to herself.'Now i have to go to His house'she growled to exits the school and finds Blossom and bubbles awaiting her arrival."Finally i thought youd never get here!"Blossom said impatiently as usaul.

"Sorry Butch started talking to me"

"About what?"

"the science project"

"your doing it with him"

"yeah"

"when are you going to his house"

"Tomorrow"

"Ok..."

The three of them walked home silently."how are you guys doing your report thing with?"Buttercup said trying to break the silence."Im doing it with Blake and bubbles is doing it with hailey"Blossom said not looking at me.

"Ew hailey!Shes a skank whore."Buttercup said in disgust."She is not a skank or a whore buttercup she just dresses loosely"Bubbles replied.'Yea right...'Buttercup thought.

With butch,boomer,brick,and burst

'Buttercup better show up tomorrow or else'butch said as he left school,flying he entered home Burst and brick were in a heated arguement.'Like usaul theyre argueing'He thought to himself.

as he slid past boomer he whispered"whats this one about?"."I dont know i just got in here i entered in the back down"Boomer whispered back and signalled to the back door."its probaly about something stupid again'he thought recalling the last time they were fighting it was about a girl called 'sleazy amy' a stupid red head.

Burst then stalked away from brick and left the took this chance to tell brick about buttercup."Hey brick!Im bringing buttercup over tomorrow to study"He gleamed"and what was that about?"

"oh Burst is becoming so difficult now adays!Do you think we should of stayed at our old school she looked for happy there?and ok Im bringing talen over,burst is bringing some girl cookie,and boomer is bringing Gavin"Birck said rubbing his head.

"Oh dont worry about burst shes probaly just on her period!"Butch replied to his worried comment."anyways...Im gonna make Buttercup my girl tonight just watch!"Butch put in

"Yeah sure..."brick dazingly got annoyed so he left the ran up the stairs and was about to enter his room he noticed that bursts door was wide open.'Thats not right she never leaves her door open'he said recalling whenever she left her room no matter WHAT was happening she would ALWAYS close the door.

Butch slowly approched the door'Maybe she can back and snuck in her window'He he got to the door he peeked in;it was empty,'I didnt think she was in here anyway'He shrugged.'But i cant worry i got to clean my room for tomorrow.

~10 pm that night~

Bricks pov

Its ten aclock and burst still isnt home where the hell is she!She should be home by now.I rushed up the stairs then stopped i'll go look for her!

"hey butch!Im going to look for burst ill be back by 11 so watch the door"I shouted down the hall. butch started to reply but i was already out the door.

It was raining heavily and dark could she be?Right then something hit me!I know where she is.

There is the 3rd chapter i will update again within the next 5 days. and in that chap find out what happened to burst and whats happens inbetween butch and buttercup ;3

R&R R&R R&R if u dont i wont update fast ;3333

xxButterFlyKissesxx

See u next chap AND its gunna have Bubs and boomer scene AND bloss and Brick SCENE


	4. Ready yet?

Kept chapter 4

I know it seems burst has alot of problems BUT it plays a big part later in the story trust me i already planned what happens in the next chapters

No ones pov

Brick flew towards The other side of town.'Why didnt i think of this sooner'He landed on the street and walked for some time.'Great which house was it?'He asked himself.

Then he saw a Dark blue house at the end of the street'Thats the on'He told house looked old and abandoned,but it was still the house.

He ran into that house "burst?burst?I know your in here!"Brick dead silence was the house was looked ragged and raped(A.N:Thats just what i thought about when i was imagining the house) and he continued walking through in the dark.

Brick started walking up the stairs and passed the first room intitled "Alexander's Room". Then the second "Blaize's Room",the finally the third door "Rubyy's room" and he entered.

Burst was laying on the old,burned bed passed leaned on the door frame 'As i expected.I better get us home before Butch starts worrying'He thought. he approached Burst and lightly picked her small frail body.

He then flew out the window and back he got home he was greeted by butch "same place?"Butch asked."As always"Brick told him and walked up the ,Still holding burst,Went into her room and put her on the bed then covered her up.

Brick told butch goodnight and went to bed to wait for tomorrow to come.'Tomorrow going to be a long day!'he told himself

(7 am the next day)

Butch woke up and it was still looked at the clock 6:33 AM " Why so early?"he said to basicly no he got up and took a he was down he went down stairs to eat.

When he got down there he saw that Boomer and Burst were already was making Panycakes and boomer getting plates and utensils."Brick isn't up yet?Wow he's usualy like the first up"Butch stated.

"Go wake him up!today we're getting there early so we can sign up for clubs and stuff"Burst told went upstairs and woke Brick red hair looked damp 'what has he been doing.

"Hey brick!Are you already awake?Get up burst wants us to sign up for stuff!"Butch shouted as he shaked was already dressed and ready so he just got up and went downstairs.

The four of them ate breakfast like normal 'This is what its always burst leaves brick getts her and we have breakfast like regular' Boomer thought

In the PPGz household 7 AM

Buttercup was getting out of the shower,the water dripping of her light slowly dried got dressed in her usual baggy shirt and jeans.

She flew down the stairs,Hungery,to eat some cheerful Bubbles was making breakfast of was wearing a Blue Skirt with light blue tights and a silky floral shirt with her signiture Pig tails.

Bubbles was making Blueberry and blossom came down the usually craved for blueberry panycakes when she was on her was wearing a pink shirt with hearts and Tight jeans.

Buttercup got up and got plates for everyone and put 3 pancakes on each course buttercup buried her face in them."So are going to the boys house?"Bubbles asked.

"yes but only to work on the science thing!"Buttercup insisted."well me and Bubbles are bringing Hailey and Blake Blake might stay over."Blossom told just nodded her head and continued to eat. 17

Back with the others

They arrived at the school at 7:15 am and walked into the started looked at the board with clubs and other after school activity's."Hey boomer!Maybe you can do this one Art for the school you get to help design and make posters and other things like that?" Burst asked him and he agreed to.

After awhile they each had atleast had Drama and had Wrestling and brick had School was 7:35 and eeryone went there separate went to find someone she knew and the boys went to find the girls.

It was already 8 a'clock when they found went to their counterparts of course. " for tonight?"Butch asked her."Yea but not for what your thinking of!"She growled.

Boomer approached Bubbles who was looking at clubs."Are you going to sign up for one?"he asked her."Yea i think i'm going to pick this one."she said pointing at the one he Signed up for.

"Really?i just signed up for that one too!"

"Cool!Now we can see eachother after school!"

"Yea hahaha"

They stood there ackwardly"So See you later Boomer!"Bubbles said Rushing Boomer there stupidly.

School started and everyone went to walked in and sat in the middle row next to then sat next to Burst.'Oh this is creepy burst is sitting next to being told shit i forgot she can read minds'Buttercup thought.

Burst then looked at her,read her mind,and just looked back at the front and miss petal walked in."Ok class sit down"She said in a gentle voice.

the day went by fast,a little to was over and it was time for her to go to the rrbz meet them before they could fly someone stopped them.

who do you think stopped them?Well of course i know!I didnt feel like writing the butch and buttercup scene so its going to happen in the next you will also find out who Alexander and blaize are and more of Burst past...Who she is...or should i say who she was before well anyways im going to start the next chapter today so BYe and R&R

xxButterFlyKissesxx


	5. Science projects and pizzas

Kept chapter 5

Ok Im going to try do make The updates fast like update every week or sooner...I hope sooner :3 I also hate waiting for stories to update so I'll get going to try to get atleast 1,000 words per chap but the last one was only like 964 i think...Anyways to story

No ones pov

_the day went by fast,a little to was over and it was time for her to go to the rrbz meet them before they could fly someone stopped them._

Butch,Boomer,Buttercup and Burst already started flying away to notice the person,But Brick saw Blossom grabbing his arm"Um...Yes?"he asked her.

"I need you to make sure Butch doesnt touch Buttercup!Or else!"

"Um...Ok...Whats or else?"

"I will Kill you and Butch!"

"Why not Boomer!"

"Because i didnt tell this to boomer"

"fine Butch wont touch Buttercup Geezz!"

"He better not"

Blossom walked away to the waiting Bubbles and then they left,but bubbles waved turned and realized they were bringing Devon,Gavin and that cookie he looked around for them he saw Cookie looking around for Burst"Where did she go?"Cookie asked the boys who were getting ready to leave in Gavin's walked over to them"Hey Gavin!Do you mind bringing her with you?"Brick said ushering to Cookie.

"No brick we dont mind Bringing Cookie why?Is she Burst's partner?"Devon answered for gavin."Yea I'll see you guys at the house"brick said jetting his way to the house he figured he'd buy some food for the went in and bought 9 pizzas,8 bags of chips and alot of soda then rushed to the house.

When he got there he saw that everyone was already started thinking of what to do one the they all went to there partners rooms.

With Burst and Cookie(im only doing them and bc x butch)

Burst opened the door and Cookie rushed in quickly looked at Burst's started examining things and then she got to a picture contained 3 kids;1 girl and 2 boys,all of them had sleek brown hair."Ooohh who are these kids?Your cousins?Relatives?"Cookie asked no really waiting for an answer.

Burst lied"Yes their my Cousins".Cookie crossed many pictures,most of them contained of Butch,Brick or boomer. Then when Cookie was done seaching her room she sat down on Burst's bed and got out the science book.

"what do you want to do the science project one?"She asked Burst while seaching her book."I want to do something simple like the stages of photosyntheses!"burst told just nodded her head and went to the Section with photosyntheses(A.N:i have no freaking clue if im spelling that right :\)

They started working on it and they successfully got half of it decided to take a break and go they got downstairs they saw Devon munching one didnt notice them so Burst told Cookie to be creeped up behind when she was right next to his ear"Hey boy!does BOOMER know you down here?"She shouted into his ear and he fell to the ground shocked.

"Holy crap!stop doing that im easy scared and you know that!"Devon shouted at her."i know that's probaly the reason Boomer likes you is because he can scare you"Burst told him and went to grab some just went upstairs with the chips and Cookie just watched Burst quietly.

"What do you like on your pizza?"Burst asked cookie."I like pepperoni"She replied got her 3 pieces of pepperoni and herself 5 pieces of just them sat down and ate."You like only cheese on your pizza?"Cookie asked Burst.

"Yes i do"

"Doesnt that taste plain?"

"Not to me"Burst told her while she took a big bite of her Gavin walked down the stairs and looked at them,then to Burst's Pizza"Pussy"Gavin stated.

"Small cock"Burst shot back at just glared at her and grabbed he went upstairs Burst turned got on the computer, hooked it to the stereo and looked for a song."Can we listen to Miley cyrus or selena gomez(AN:not dissing them,i like their music)" Cookie asked burst

"hell no We are listening to alesana"Burst told her and turned on seduction.'You're killing me!Cries escape your sweet voice and i kiss you one last time'Burst lowly sang along with it.

To butch and buttercup

Buttercup went upstairs to Butchs room after eating some saw the doors red;no blue;no purple(burst);no and finally she got to the green one.'This must be butchs room' she thought to herself and entered the room.

When she entered his room she sat down on his dark green bed looked around his room and got interested in a group photo of Butch,boomer,brick and burst.'I never thought he would have photos,especially one with his brothers' then butch entered the room and saw Buttercup peering at his only photo in the room.

"Whatcha doing Bc?"He asked jumped,startled,and stared at him."Oh just looked around.""Buttercup told sat down one his bed waiting for buttercup.

Buttercup sat down next to him and got out her science book."What do you wanna do the report on?"Butch asked her."I dont know truthfully i never really paid much in science"Buttercup told him but it wasnt much of a surprise.

They started flipping through their science about 10 minutes butch still couldnt find anything"You know what!How about we just make a volcano and write about that!"Butch told buttercup as he closed his book.

"Ok lets do that.I will buy stuff for the volcano and right now we can Start writing it"Buttercup an half hour they got an introduction and first body was nearing 8:30 pm and Buttercup was planning on leaving soon.

"Hey butch im going to leave in acouple minutes and i promised blossom i would pick pizza"Buttercup told him but he just looked at her disappointed."What!already i was starting to enjoy this"He whined.

"I was having alittle fun to arent as annoying to be around as i thought"Buttercup smiled."You look pretty when you smile" Butch started blushing heavily and looked down.

Butch saw this and thought to finally cease the moment with a leaned in towards her and lifted her chin to where her eyes met his and their lips met.

Buttercup looked stunned as butch lightly kissed started to enjoy it and she closed her alittle they started to run out of breathe and they just looked at butch surprised.

"Buttercup and buch sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."Boomer and Devon started chanting by the door startling The other just smirked but buttercup got annoyed because of them breaking the moment.

"Well i got to go now because professor told me to be home by 9 and it already you know the pizza place takes forever to get the food ready"Buttercup said ackwardly."I come with you"Butch replied to buttercup as he slided on his jacket.

They started out the door and got the they arrived at buttercups house they stopped at the in the front and faced eachother."I really like you butch!"Buttercup blurted out of nowhere.

Butch didn't look surprised"I like you to buttercup"He smiled."Do you like,like like me?"Buttercup asked him looked smirked at her disided to let his actions speak for him as he leaned door and kissed her yet again.

But this time it was different,Buttercup opened her mouth and let butchs tongue explore her they parted they smiled at eachother"Did that answer your question?"He asked her."yea it did"She replied.

"enough for me to call you my girlfriend?"He asked her."Yes butch,I will be your 'girlfriend'"She smiled at stood there for a little while until buttercup stood on her tipytoes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight _boyfriend _"Buttercup said as she walked into her touched his cheek and then jetted off to his house to tell brick how he told him that he would make buttercup his.

Well i made Buttercup and butch a couple;3 but i didnt tell you who Blaize and alexander what will happen when buttercup tells her sisters who she is now boyfriend and girlfriend with?Why didnt cookie go home?All these questions will(hopefully) be answered in the next ill update in the next week i promise that will be my new update period one week i like the sound of bye im going to start the next chapter soon.

xxButterFlyKissesxx


	6. Dates?

Kept chapter 6

well i think im going to introduce Blaize and i never thought id get to chapter 6 bc i made a fanfic before but it was along time ago and i dont remember what it was about or what cartoon it was for.

no ones pov

Buttercup walked into her house and saw Blossom and Blake laughing at Bubbles because she had 3 boxes of pizza and set them on the table."Its about time Bc!I'm starving!"Blake said rushing to the pizza and started eating.

"So how did it go?"Bubbles said winking at her"Come on tell us all the juicy details".Buttercup just looked at her and walked up the stairs to her she got in there she collapsed onto her soft bed.

"What a day!"Buttercup said out was leaning on the door frame and walked to Buttercup"What happened?"She asked sitting down on buttercups bed."It wasnt as bad as i feared"She toold her.

"I saw You and butch on the porch"Blossom said froze'She saw that,Damn!'she thought"Oh really you did"Buttercup asked her nervously.

"Yeah so i take you guys are _dating _" she partly teased but nodded and she just she got to the door she paused "see I told you that you would get together"She said as she closed my door.

Buttercup started to get hungry and looked at the clock;10:30pm.'What?Its already 10?Well i might as well eat'She thought as she left her room and rushed she got downstairs she saw Blake and Bubbles passed out on the table.

She looked for Blossom for a second and saw her sitting on the couch reading her book."What book are you reading Bloss?" She asked Her."Glass"She got bored of talking to her so She went to the kitchen.

"Pizza Of course!"Buttercup said she ate,she helped blossom take Bubbles and Blake to said night to blossom and went upstairs to sleep.

With the RowdyRuffBoys and Burst

When Butch got home he expected to see Brick and Burst argueing again ,but he just saw Burst watching t.v and Boomer and Brick playing Games."Did you take Cookie Home?"Butch asked Burst but she just nodded he walked over to Brick.

"See i told you By tonight Bc would be mine!"He said with pride."I never doubted you would"Brick 11 pm everyone went upstairs except he heard something thuddering down the he looked up her saw Burst coming down the stairs with some blankets and pillows.

"What are you doing?"He asked didn't reply until she was done making a bed on the couch"Cookie fell asleep on my bed so i figured she can sleep just lucky that i didn't kick her ass off"Burst watched tv for another hour and burst was sleeping turned off the light and went to bed.

The next day at school

When Buttercup entered the school she saw people look at her and snicker.'What the fuck is with them?Well i dont give a fuck!'she thought as she just walked past she got to the source she saw people surrounding butch,who wasnt liking it.

"People you dont need to know this stuff so fuck off"Butch was growling at the eager people surounding he saw he burst out of the crowd to greet her,But fortunately the crowd didnt follow him."Hi Whats up butterbuns"He gleamed.

She snickered at one of her many nicknames"Where are your brothers?"She asked him.'why would she ask about my brothers?'he thought curiously"I dont know your sisters dragged them away.

"Do you know why they dragged them away?"Buttercup asked curiously."I dont know but i want to know!"He said suggesting them to wanted to act casual so he stuck his arm around just glared at him for a moment then realized how comforting it felt to her.

When they were looking for them they saw Bubbles and Boomer talking in a hall no one was in."Um...Boomer i was wondering if you wanted to go on a date?"Bubbles asked Blushing just looked at her surprised and took a minute to reply"Sure Bubbles How about we go to the Fair since it's Here right now"He suggested happily.

"Ok Boomer see you there at 7"She stuttered still blushing."Ok see you there"Boomer they parted Buttercup and Butch went farther down the hall in hopes of finding Brick and going down several empty halls they saw the too.

They stopped and started listening to the too."Brick Will you go on a date with me?If you say no ill be pissed because you have been hitting on me for away!"Blossom Said with attitude."Hellz yeah Cupcake"He replied .

"Ok Tonight ,ristorante di lusso(A.N:Fancy restaurant in italian) at 7"Blossom told him."K"he muttered as he wrote down the time and then left brick in the hall."Man she's pretty striaght up"He said out and Butch left to their class.

After school Buttercup and Butch met up"Hey Butterlove Lets also go on a date! we watched the other two love birds makde dates but we didnt!"Butch whined."Ok We can go to see a about Piranha?"She thought for a moment then nodded and when buttercup went to say something else Butch went down and started kissing her.

Buttercup,of course surprised,Had her mouth open and butch slipped his tongue in her in the heat Buttercup did the same and they explored eachothers kiss was a long and passionate one.

The parted when they needed air,but quickly started then pushed her against the side of the building and buttercup wrapped her leg around his they realized they were in a steamy makeup session on school gounds.

"How about we save it for tonight?"He winked at her and kissed her on the said bye to each other and went home. Buttercup was eager for her date so she started discussing it with her sisters.

At 6 pm With The PPGZ

The three of them were discussing where they were going and desided to help eachother pick their outfits. First was Blossom,She was currently wearing what she wore to school. A Light pink shirt and a tight shirt and Bubbles was thinking"How about you wear the Hot pink Dress i got you for christmas last year. With The Black tights and Black high heels?"Bubbles said.

Blossom and buttercup agreed and Blossom got dressed in the outfits. For blossom being blossom she looked hot in the outfit,It showed her Nice Curves and C sized breast.

Next it was bubbles and she was just wearing her bra and were blue of course!"Why dont you were that blue tank top with the panda on it and a Mini skirt?"Buttercup told bubbles."Ok but im also wearing my light blue tights"Bubbles she was done she also rocked it,showing her cute frame and also C sized breast.

Finally it was Buttercup's turn,But she wasnt letting them pick her just went to her closet and grabbed her green tank top that said 'Gangsta' on it. After she got that one she went to her draw and Grabbed some Black top it off she grabbed her Black sweater.

The other too just nodded in agreement cause they know they couldnt get her in a shirt. When they looked at the clock it was already 6:45pm. They rushed out of the house and to where their dates are to meet.

Ok Now BlossomxBrick and Bubbles X boomrt are next three chapters are of their dates and in this exact order to but to make you wait im putting Buttercup and butchs last

1:Blossomxbrick

2:Bubblesxboomer

3:Buttercupxbutch

Well im hoping to finish the next chapter in like 2 days

xxButterFlyKissesxx


	7. Blossom and Bricks Date

Kept Chapter 7

This one is of brick and blossom's Date Yay. Next is gunna be Bubbles and Boomer's Date. Then Buttercup and butch's. I wanted to keep you waiting and stuff since this is a Bc x butch fanfic. wanna know what i just realized is that I dont know why i named this "kept" i guess i'll make a point of it later in the chapters I dont know. this chapter will be okay cus ive never done a sex scene before and i need to think about what would happen :P

No ones Pov

When Blossom was flying she looked at her outfit to see what it looked like in the Daylight. 'I looks ok i guess but it is Kinda Slutty' she thought as she tugged at the short the ristorante di lusso came into Appoached door and saw Brick Standing by it Listening to his ipod.

He clearly wasnt paying much attention, so Blossom figured that she could have some creeped up behind him and looked over his shoulder. 'Divide by Disturbed,huh i never knew he listened to this band' she thought to herself. While she was peeking over his shoulder he noticed her and swiftly turned around.

He Picked her up and kissed her cheek, shocking her by his sudden movement. He looked amused by her face" Come on blossom let's go inside and eat. You know this place takes awhile" He said as if he didn't do anything. she just nodded and followed him into the restaurant.

After they sat down a waitress came to take there waitress was cookie"Hello i will be your waitress today. Do you decided what you want to drink yet?" Cookie asked looked at blossom to see if she wanted to go first , but she just told him to go. "Ok I would like a coke" brick told her. Then blossom asked for some iced tea.

Cookie just nodded and went to get them their drinks. Blossom was Flipping though the menu' for being an italian restuarant they dont have much italian foods' Blossom looked at brick and he just looked like he didnt really want much of it. "How about we just get a big pizza?" he asked blossom.

"Sure what do you want it? I'd just want pepperoni"She stated and he just said a bit of conversation Cookie came with the drinks. "are you guys ready to order?"Cookie asked nodded and told her that they wanted a big pizza.

She left and then Blossom Started putting some sugar in her looked at her "Do they have desserts here?"He asked her. "No unfortunatly they dont" She said,usualy she doesnt really eat dessert." Then how about we get some dessert after dinner ?" He suggested.

Blossom took a drink of her tea and alittle bit dripped out of her mouth. Brick leaned forward after blossom set down her cup and he licked the dripping just blushed and said that she could of got that.

" But i thought that i should do it" He said just blushed even deeper and said Brought their food to them and they started eating Their food.

Brick was just digging into the Peices of pizza like a dog and blossom ate more politly then him. " This is some good pizza" Brick said while he was still eating." Brick dont talk with food in your mouth open" Blossom demanded. Brick obeyed and waited til he was done chewing to respond.

"What will i get if i do as you say?" Brick said seductively." You will find out" She winked at him. They continued eating the Pizza and Brick didnt once talk while eating. when they were full Brick decided to talk "That was some damn good pizza" He said groggly. He payed and tipped the waitress.

They left to find a Ice cream place. After about 8 minutes they found a basket robins( A.N: i hope thats it) and went went to the counter and got their ice cream. Blossom got a strawberry of course and Brick got a cherry. (A.N: that acual taste good) They sat down on a bench and started at their ice cream.

Then Brick Pushed the bottom of Blossom's ice cream onto her nose and she went cross eyed for a second. Brick just laughed at her and glared." Ok because you did that you now got to get it off my nose." she demanded. He just Shrugged and leaned forward. He started sucking the cold ice cream off her nose and she just looked amused.

"My turn" She said and she pushed his ice cream up to his wasnt aiming for the nose, she was aiming for the mouth and she got it. She then leaned forward and started kissing him. Brick smirked and started kissing awhile of makeing out they had to catch their air.

Brick then put some ice cream into his mouth and started kissing her again. Pushing the ice cream back and forth it melted. It didnt matter to them though and they just continued to make then parted from her" lets save it for tonight" he said winking with it. She just nodded and Finished her ice cream.

When Brick finished with his ice cream they got were to full to fly or they would get naucios. When they were walking they ran into the very lively pair Butch and buttercup.

"Brick why are you in such a rush?" Butch asked him while stumbling alittle.'He clearly had some shots' Blossom thought and looked for buttercup."We are headed to our house and where is Buttercup?" Brick asked him.

"Oh her we are playing a game and _Nice" _Butch said winking at butch and Giving a thumbs up. They watched as Butch walked off and then started walking alittle slower to enjoy the beatiful scenery. Blossom found a bench and looked at the Beatiful sunset. "You look Beatiful in the sunset" Brick smirked as he went up behind her.

He sat down next to her and put his arm around her. Blossom smiled while looking at Bricks compaled(A.N: i have no clue if thats a word XD) face. The sky had red and blue stripes making purple where they sat there for alittle enjoying it but then it started to get dark.

Blossom pulled out her phone from her pocket to check the time, 10 pm. Blossom gasped at the time"Brick Let's go to your house before it gets to late" Blossom said while standing up and tugging at the bottom of her dress.

Brick slowly Got up and looked at the time 'come on only two hours left, we still havent had sex' he thought to himself. He grabbed blossom's Arm and started walking fast. "Brick we can fly you know" blossom looked at him weirdly. "Oh yea i forgot that" he said while shrugging his shoulders.

They jetted off into the direction of his house and pasted over the carnival. Blossom looked down at the people and saw Boomer and Bubbles on the faris wheel. Bubbles noticed them and waved. Blossom waveed back, then noticed Brick was way ahead of her. When she caught up to him, his house came into view.

They landed at the door and Brick started banging on the door." burst open the door! Burst!" he stopped and realized that Burst was at

Leah's house. Blossom was getting impatient and brick got his key out. When he opened the door it was pitch dark, but thats to a new power the boys gained when they were 12 they had night vision.

Brick closed the door and turned on the lights. "So this is what your house looks like inside. I was wond-" Blossom was interrupted by brick kissing her suddenly. She gasped in surprise but eventually starting kissing back.

Brick picked Blossom up bridal style and took her up to his room. When they got in there, he throw her onto his bed. He looked at her body planning where to touch to get the right reaction. Blossom sat up and grabbed brick. after managing to get herself on top, she started french kissing him.

She lead down to his neck and started sucking on his neck. As she was doing that Brick pulled down her Dress, it was strapless. Then he started Playing with her breast. She moaned, after leaving a mark she stood up and took of her dress leaving her in tights and undergarments.

Brick took off his sweater and shirt. Brick got on top of her and started fondling her breasts, while sucking her neck. She moaned acouple of times and put her arms around his neck. Brick got irritated by the bra and took it off. After he left a mark he he turned all his attention to her boobs.

While he sucked one he fondled the other and blossom moaned alot. He Sat up and looked at blossom's face. Her eyes were closed and so he started kissing down her stomach. When he got to her underwear , he ripped them off and looked at her womanhood.

While he was looking at her face, he started rubbing her crouch. She started moaning loudly and brick took it as a sign of approval. He went down and started sucking on her crouch. She moaned loadly and Grabbed the bed sheets. She was wet and sweet, not like honey sweet but cherry sweet.

Cherries are his favorite fruit. After awhile of licking and sucking she orgamismed into his mouth. He liked his mouth and looked at her body. She was sweating like crazy, he took off all of his clothes "Its your turn Sweetcheeks" Brick teased. Blossom looked up and at his already hard member.

Brick was leaning againest the bed frame while blossom crawled toward him. When she finally reached him, she gripped his 11 inch penis. Her hand went up and down repeatedly until she started sucking on the top of the head. She fastly sucked and each time she went down she submerged alittle more of his penis into her mouth.

She finally was able to get the whole thing into her mouth. Brick was moaning and groaning. Then he came and it filled her mouth. She slowly pulled her mouth off and swallowed the cum. " Now let's get to the main event" he said with a devilish smile on his face. They positioned themself's into missionary.

"You are a virgin right?" Brick asked her. she nodded" How about you?" She asked. He nodded and whispered into in her ear "this will only hurt at first". He entered her and she shouted, so he slowly continued. She looked like she was about to tear, so he became unsure and paused.

Blossom breathed for a moment and told brick to continue. He started thrusting and once in a while blossom became louder then usual. Blossom started enjoying it more and told him to go were planning to climax at the same time. Brick was about to cum and so was blossom.

They looked into eachothers eyes to signal when to and they screamed in pleasure as they came. They were panting because of all that excitement. Brick pulled out and blossom started cuddling up to his chest." that was Great" Blossom told him while she was still panting. "Good cause that took alot of effort" Brick panted.

They layed- naked- on bricks bed and they both looked at Bricks alarm clock.10:50pm it said and blossom sighed while getting up to get dressed. After she got dressed, brick got up and walked her to the door." Man i wish you could stay longer" brick whined. "i wish i could to but i cant Or ill get in trouble" She sighed.

They said goodbye and Kissed. Blossom started flying home, but got side tracked by the carnival. 'i wonder if bubbles is still at the Carnival' she thought to herself and she flow towards the carnival. She flooted above the fair but didnt see bubbles anywhere 'Maybe she went with boomer some wher. Whatever' she groaned.

She felt sore between her legs and darted home. She approached her house and saw all the lights off.' I guess im the first home' she thought as she opened the door and went inside. She started thinking and trying to figure out what they forgot. She sat at the table and put her hand on her chin.

She couldnt think of anything that they could have forgot. All blossom could think of was what a great night tonight is. Professor walked into the kitchen where blossom was sitting" I see You are the only one here on time. I need to think of a punishment for the other two And did you have fun?" Professor asked her.

"Yeah I had alot of fun. Brick is Not as horrible as i thought." she told him." that's good hun. It's getting late how about you get ready to sleep" Professor commented. Blossom just went upstairs and laid down to sleep after a such a great day. She soon fell asleep thinking of the events earlier in the evening.

There is Blossom and brick's Date. Sorry if the sex scene was cheesy or something it's just i've never really writen a sex scene my whole life. Next is going to be Bubbles and Boomer's date. If you noticed That they ran into butch and buttercup on there date. Oh and also Bubbles and boomer. That will give you a clue of what they are doing when blossom and brick were on their date. And did you notice what they forgot? R&R or aliens will eat your brains.

~ xxButterFlyKissesxx


	8. Bubbles and Boomer

Kept chapter 8

This one is Bubbles and Boomer's fair date Yay! I not realy a fair person But it would be a nice date. After These love birds are Buttercups and butchs date. Im Thinking of Making another Fanfic but im not sure :/. But if i do I'd probaly Ask and give you like 5 options.

If i do and its PPGZ then i'll put a link for the fanfic but dont bet on it.

No ones POV

Bubbles was flying in the air heading for the fair. When she realized that she didn't know where the fair was. So she landed at the gas station. She went to the counter" Hello can you tell me where the fair is?" She asked the Man at the casher register. He Looked like he was about 35, his shaggy hair in his face.

"I will tell you sweetcheeks if you Let me peak up that skirt" He dealed. Bubbles looked irritated and pulled her skirt down alittle "Sir i will let you know that I'm a powerpuff girl and i have the ability to kick you ass" she told him in a matter of fact tone. He just rolled his eyes and told her the directions to the fair.

She kindly thanked him and left. When she got to the fair she saw Boomer and ran to him. "You look cute!" Boomer told her and she blushed." Thanks" She replied. they entered the fair and went to get something to drink. She got a lemonade and boomer got a coke. "So Boomer How are you?" Bubbles asked him.

"Im great bubbles now that you've arrived we can have some fun!" Boomer exclaimed with looks of energy. Bubbles giggled and got up to get moving to games. Boomer got up but tripped on an invisible rock that he claimed was there. " you know i my not look like it but im actuallly great at fair games" He said with pride

They approached a game the one where you have to knock down the pyramid of cups. It was 1 dollar for 3 turns and boomer payed it to win bubbles a octopus stuffed animal. It took him 3 dollars to get it, but he got it that counts for something played more games and They won multiple prizes.

They started to get hungry and boomer suggested that they should get some Bought some hot dogs and Brought them to where bubbles was sitting." I didnt know how much you can eat so i bought you 3 hot dogs" He said while smiling. Bubbles just smiled and took the hot dogs.

Boomer ate 5 hot dogs by the time he got full and bubbles ate all 3. Bubbles was full" Can we sit for alittle while?" Bubbles asked him. He just groaned and nodded. They sat and talked for alittle until their stomach started digesting. Boomer felt great again " Can we go play in the bouncey house" Boomer asked while jumping up and down.

"Please! Please! Please!" He begged her. "Yeah Boomer we can play in the bouncey house" Bubbles said with a giggle at the end. Boomer grabbed her Hand and led her to the on with a blowed up soccer ball. When they entered the bouncey house They saw a bunch of kids their age.

"This is the reason i brought you in this one. Im afriad i might of stepped on a little kid" He shuddered at the thought. She waved when she saw Blake and Christen." Hey Bubbles whatcha doing here?" Blake asked her. "I'm on a date with boomer" Bubbles told hot. Blake looked surprised " You naled a Rowdy ruff? You lucky" Blake exclaimed.

Bubbles just winked and went over to boomer who was wrestling his friend Jake." Hey boomer what time is it?" bubbles asked. Boomer looked at his watch and then back at her "7:49 Why?" he asked her. "Oh just wondering" she commented.'yes 3 hours left enough to have like 2 hours of fun then i want to have sex'( a.n: i bet you didnt expect me to make bubbles a sex machine did you :P ).

Bubbles watched boomer wrestle jake to the ground but they just bounced which gave jake a advantage. Bubbles went over to blake and started talking to her." So are you planning on laying him?" Blake asked for all the details." Maybe.. Maybe not I might it matters how the night goes" bubbles winks.

"I hope you do that will be one of a kind ride exspecially for a first time" Blake commented on bubbles being a virgin. Bubbles agreed then left Blake and christen to talk about what they want. " boomer are you ready to go see something else in the fair" Bubbles wondered,Not catching boomers attention.

Bubbles being annoyed by the fact that she didnt get boomers attention, she wallked over to him. "Boomer are you ready to do something else" She said in a more irritated voice." Oh yeah lets go get a face painting" Boomer said bye to jake. They headed towards the booth with face painters.

They stood in line and waited for were about 15 people ahead of them." What face painting are you getting?" Boomer asked the impatient Bubbles." I'm going to get a Kitten" bubbles said cheerfully. " Really Im getting a dinosuar" He said with a cheesy grin upon his face.

When they got up there bubbles was infront of him so she went first." Now young lady what do you wish for?" The lady asked bubbles politely." Can i have a pink kitten?" She asked for. The lady started making a pink kitten on Bubbles Cheek. Bubbles giggled as the wet paint touched her.

When the lady finished making the kitten she turned to boomer and asked him what he wanted." Can i have a dinosuar please?" he asked politely. The lady started making his blue dinosuar and he also laughed as the wet paint touched she finished the dinosuar was almost covering his whole cheek.

Bubbles was looking at boomer's dinosuar" I like it Boomey" Bubbles Gleamed. Boomer blushed at his new nickname then started looking at bubbles kitten " that looks seductive" Boomer Smirked. Bubbles giggled and they went to go ride a roller picked to go on the Zipper.

The zipper was on the other side of the fair, so it took them awhile to get on the other side of the fair. On the way there they ran into their friends and bubbles talked to blake for acouple minutes. By the time Bubbles and boomer got to the roller coaster it took them at least 20 minutes.

Bubbles Got in the front seatand Boomer got next to her " i've never rode this one before. is it a newer one?" He asked well no one. The speaker went off saying that the roller coaster was about to more. The roller coaster goes back and forth by zipping throw." Ready to be scared" the speaker said.

The roller coaster jetted off and people scared loudly. Bubbles tried not to scream but couldn't help it. Boomer was laughing the whole the roller coaster stopped Bubbles was really dizzy and almost fell when she got out,but boomer was there to save her. She thanked him and they talked about the roller coaster.

" Wanna get some cotton candy Bubbs?" Boomer asked clearly craving some cotton candy." Sure Boomey" she told him. Luckily for them the cotton candy stand was only a few minutes didnt take them long to get there and when they did get there Boomer asked the man for 2 cotton candies.

WHen the man gave gim the two cotton candies he gave one to Bubbles and he started eating it. Boomer loved the fact that cotton candy is made out of pure sugar. Bubbles gently grabbed a peice and placed it in her mouth so that she didnt get it all over her face like boomer beside her.

She was finished when she saw Boomer was still eating his. For playing with his and eating faster, he didnt finish before the slow and gently bubbles. When he actually did finish bubbles really wanted to go on the faris wheel" Boomey! Can we go on the faris wheel? Come on it looks romantic" Bubbles begged while looking adorable.

Boomer- Even more hyper then before- " Yeah! Lets go!" He said and grabbed her arm. The faris wheel was also on the other side of the park. So they had to walk all the way over there. When they got over there they saw the line was alittle bit long. It's usually longer when it getts darker, so they could see the sky.

But guess who they saw in line. Blake and Christen AGAIN and bubbles started talking to blake." So when are you playing to do it" Blake said with a wiggly of her eye brows." When we leave i bet will be romantic" Bubbles said dreamingly. Blake just smiled and got onto the roller coaster cause it was her and christens turn.

Boomer looked at bubbles weirdly because of her dreamy expression" Are you okay?" He asked weirdly. Bubbles snapped out of it and told boomer she was fine. It was their turn to get on the faris wheel and bubbles got in first. When boomer got on bubbles leaned on him as the roller coaster started moving.

When boomer realized it, he lifted up his arm and put it around her. She snuggled closer to him and the fire works started. " I didnt know that there were going to be fireworks tonight!" Bubbles gleamed." Neither did i, i bet they wanted to surprise the people cause on everyones face they looked surprised." He said while looking around.

They sat there and enjoyed the fireworks for about 15 minutes they stopped doing fireworks, but no one complained. The faris wheel keep going around and around. Bubbles looked in the into the air and saw Blossom flying in the air. So she waved at blossom adn blossom waved back at her.

' I wonder where blossom's going with brick?' she asked herself 'oh wait probaly to bang brick of course' she concluded. When it was time for them to get off it was already 10 aclock." Boooomeyyy! Its already 8 aclock came we go to your house or comething?" Bubbles begged him.

Boomer was confused, but after a minute he caught her drift" Oh yeah let's go to a hotel for alittle because bricks going to the house already and im not sure where butch is going" Boomer said while theys started to leave then fair. They flew to a hotel that was payed by the hour and went to their room.

" Boomey i'm going to wash myself off real fast" Bubbles said with a seductive smile. When she got into the shower of the hotel and let the water run down her back.' I dont want to be dirty my first time' bubbles thought to she finished cleaning herself she got out and started drying herself.

she slowly dried her hair while she thought of what the next events where going to be like.' Thank god i shaved this morning' she said referring to her armpits. She only got into her Bra and underwear. They were Blue and they were see though. The only reason she picked these were sexy.

She breathed in and out to calm herself down. She looked at herself to make sure she was ready to go out there in front of boomer. She was excited and slipped out of the bathroom. She leaned on the frame of the bathroom in a hot manner. Boomer looked up, literally drowling.

" You look So sexy" Boomer said and still drowling. He walke over to her and started french kissing her. While they were kissing Bubbles started pushed forward causing boomer to go backwards towards the a series of boomer going backwards he fell on the bed with a surprised look on his face.

Bubbles got on top of him and told him" I my not look like it but im very naughty". He just stared at her in shock and she didnt look like a naughty person. She looked nice and innocent, But she was about prove how naughty she really is. She started french kissing him some more and they explored eachother's mouth.

Bubbles got bored of kissing so she took off his pants to give him a blowjob. He moaned and bubbles smirked' man are so easy to please' she thought. she continued to deep throat his penis and she just laid there enjoying the blowjob. Bubbles was getting really wet while she was doing this.

She started to finger herself while she still gave him a blowjob. Finally he cam in his mouth she emediately swallowed most of it. The rest of it dripped out of her mouth but she slurped it up. Boomer quickly flipped her on her back and started kissing her neck. It was his turn to pleasure her before the main event.

She started playing with his hair as he did it. After he left a big mark on her neck he went to her boobs. He looked at her boobs and rubbed one of them. The left one was his first and he started rubbing it. She moaned at the feeling of his hand. He started rubbing the other.

He started sucking on the left one while rubbing the other. Boomer's tongue teased her nipple by twisting his tongue around the nipple and gently nipping it once in awhile. He lifted his head and around the nipple was pinkish from all the attention he gave it. Boomer wanted to give it a break and go to the other one.

Boomer then leaned towards the right one. He gently licked it and then starting sucking on it. Once in a while he would look up but he recieved a tensness telling him she waited him to continue. Once he felt he gave it enough attention boomer decided to head to the lower part of her body.

Her underwear was soaking wet from her vagina. Boomer slowly removed her underwear and rubbed her pussy. she moaned loadly and boomer continued to rub. She was really warm and wet. Boomer crouched down and licked her once. Recieving a loud moan of pleasure he continued.

Boomer licked her clit as he fingered her. Getting a moan from every move he did her continued. He then moved from licking her clit to sucking the opening. He removed his finger from inside of her and used it on her clit as he sucked on her pussy. He loved the way she tasted.

Bubbles tasted really good to boomer, he just could explain what the taste was. It was sweet like sugar, but there was another sweet thing he couldn't was moaning even louder then before and boomer wanted to look at her face. Boomer looked at her and her face looked like it was in intense pleasure.

He figured she was about to cum, so he went back to eating her. Boomer was right she was going to cum because as soon as he went back to eating her, She cam right then. He swallowed it and licked the rest that was dripping from her. When he was done he looked up to see if she recovered yet.

Bubbles was Grabbing the bedsheets and was breathing fastly. They were both naked and are about to have sex. When bubbles finally sat up she looked at boomer. She crawled over to boomer and made him lay flat. She then got on top of him and was almost ready to have sex 'sex'.

" You know boomer. I always imagined my first time would be woman on top" She said to him. She was about to slid onto him but she froze for a second.' Isn't this supposed to hurt? How bad will it hurt' she asked herself and then looked at boomer. Boomer noticed her nervous looked and convinced her that it will only hurt alittle while.

When she was completely convinced, slid down on him. She shouted in pain but didn't take him out. She paused for another second to calm down and then started to move again. it started to feel good to her after a little and she went faster. It clearly pleasured Boomer, you could tell from his expression.

While they were both loving the moment, they didn't realize that they forgot important. just like blossom she didn't notice either. Bubbles kept going up and down. Bubbles was looking at boomer adorable face as she was doing this. She could tell they still had a little til they could cum.

Boomer was enjoying it so much that he started thrusting alittle. She was moaning the whole time and boomer actual liked the noise. She was getting close to cumming and so was boomer,So she started to go faster. She did that so she could get out of this position and into another.

They were so close to cumming that they looked at eachother. They screamed as they orgasmed and bubbles fell onto of boomer from exhaustion. They were breathing really fast and bubbles dropped by boomer. Boomer looked in her eyes" Wanna go again?" He asked her. She nodded in agreement.

They postioned themselves again and went again. This time it was doggystyle. They went for acouple minutes again. When they came they collasped by eachother." i love you boomer" Bubbles said as she snuggled up to boomer." I love you too Bubbs"Boomer replied in exhaustion from what just happened.

" What time is it boomey?" Bubbles asked expecting it to be like 10:40. " 11:21 Why?" Boomer told her. " What i was supposed to be home by 11" Bubbles said while rushing to get dressed. When she finished, her and boomer met by the door." See you at school tomorrow Bubbs" Boomer said.

They said Goodbye and kissed. Bubbles rushed home quickly. When she got there she was met by the mad professor." why werent you here on time?" Professor asked agruely." I was having fun and the time" She said nevously. " Well at least you werent the last here buttercup hasnt got here yet" Professor said and excused her to go to bed.

Bubbles went upstairs and went to bed. In between her legs were sore. She rubbed her legs and thought of boomer cute face when she was ontop of him. Atleast she know's whats she gunna dream about tonight.

I think this one is more cheesy. Well the next chapter is Butch and buttercup. Aren't you excited? I hope you noticed that this chapter is longer cause it is. And i actually have a reason why. See my last chapter had i think 2,300 words and most story around my number of chapters have way more words then mine. So my goal is to get 2,500 words or more on this chapter. Yay i got 8 chapters now on this story. R & R and i will eat 10 apples... SERIOUSLY i will eat 10 apples if you review.

~ xxButterFlyKissesxx


	9. Buttercup and butchs date

Kept chapter 9

Hallo now is finally Butch and Buttercups date!I also figured out Why i named it Kept but i cant 'cus it would give it away. Not really but sort of :/ . Anyways... i update as soon as i can so thats why these three chapters have came in so lets get to the chapter :)

No ones POV

Buttercup flew though the sky and headed to the movie theater.' Ok what people have told me is that stalker isn't scary but it's interesting' She thought as she flew to the movie theater. Their movie theater was huge it held at least 6 movies at a time. It came into view so buttercup started aiming downward.

She landed in front of the door and looked at the time.' 6:53 What? im 7 minutes early' She thought while impatiently moving her foot. when it turned 7 sharp butch arrived" hey Butterbabe You got here earlier then i thought you would" Butch said as he walked towards me with a smirk on his face.

" I got here earlier then i thought to" Buttercup smirked back. Butch came up to her, grabbed her, and kissed her. When they parted they walked into the movie theater." How is this movie supposed to be?" Butch asked Buttercup. She shrugged her shoulder's and said it's supposed to be ok.

They walked to the counter which was being worked by a very lively burnette teen. she must have been the same age as then caue she recognized them, but she didn't say anything." Hello and welcome to the movie theater" She said. " Hi when is Stalker starting?" Butch asked her.

" Oh Stalker isn't supposed to start for another 20 minutes, But you can buy your tickets now" She told them." Oh ok is there something in here we can do for 20 minutes?" Butch asked her. " Yeah you can go to our arcade Its just down the hall on the left" The Teen said while pointing down the hall.

butch put his arm around buttercup and started walking down the long green hall. When they reached the door to the arcade they paused because they heard a noise." Do you hear that Butch?" Buttercup asked him. Butch looked at her" Yeah it sounds like some chick is moaning" Butch said while signaling them to go down the hall.

Buttercup obeyed Butch and started going quietly farther down the hall. they approached a door on the right and the moaning got louder. " What do you think it is?" Butch asked Buttercup with a sly smile. Buttercup caught his drift and nodded in agreement. Butch slowly opened the door.

Inside they saw a blonde 17 teen year old with a about 20 year old guy. They were having intercourse and buttercup and butch looked shocked by the scene." Oh looky looky what i found" Butch teased as he walked towards the naughty two. He put out his and ushered to the guy.

" What do you want? You Caught us what else do you want?" The boy growled." Oh i want some money or else i'll tell your boss and both of you will be fired. i want 50 bucks" Butch theatened them. " What i don't have that much money" The boy said with a shocked face." Well maybe if you did your work besides fucking a minor you'd have more money" Butch burned him.

The boy stubbornly dug into his pocket and grabbed 50 bucks and butch gladly grabbed the money" Thanks" Butch topped it of with his smartassyness. They walked out the door and left those to alone to finish up. Buttercup bursted out laughing and clenched her stomach" You totally burned him" Buttercup chuckled.

They still had 10 minutes left so they went to the arcade to see what games they had to play. Butch opened to door for buttercup to be a gentleman. They decided to play pool and Buttercup went first. She hit the ball and got two into a hole. She smiled with proud because she never really played this before.

When it was butchs turn, he Cracked his neck, fingers and arms. They he streched for awhile and buttercup started to get impatient. when he finally finished streching he hit the balls. He got 3 in, buttercup could tell he had played this alot before by the way he moved and aimed.

Buttercup looked at her watch and saw they only had 1 minute until the movie started. They still had to get their candy" Butch we have to go back to the lobby. The movie is about to start and we still need candy" Buttercup said while rushing to put the stuff away and rushing to the lobby.

They finally got to the lobby and buttercup told butch what she wanted. Thankfully no one was in the line and butch rushed up there " O i need a kit kat, sour patch kids, reeses peices and reeses. For a drink i need two mountain dews" Butch rushing said. The teen girl handed him the candy and Butch paid.

When they entered the room for the movie, they noticed there was barely anyone in there they got curious." Hey how come there is barely anyone in here" Butch asked the teen boy with zits." They movie hasn't Started yet" The boy said and buttercup read his name tag thing ' harold'.

"Oh Thanks Harold" She said politely. They just sat in the back row and started talking " What do you think your sisters are gunna be doing with my brothers" Butch said with a wink. Buttercup shuddered at the thought then remembered" I saw blossom leave the house with a condom in her purse so i'm pretty sure something's gunna go down in brick's room tonight" Butterup said with a disgusted look on her face

" Did your other sister bring something with her?" Butch asked wondering about the dirty details. Buttercup shrugged her shoulders " Im not sure but im afriad of what was going through her head" Buttercup said and stuck out her tongue. Butch laughed at buttercup's funny expression.

" I can't wait till we get to later in the night" Butch said with a wink as he stuck his arm around her. Buttercup blushed at the thought but told him " My curfew is at 11 so thats when i have to get home" She said and butch looked alittle disappointed. " But i guess i might be able to strech it alittle" Buttercup said so he wouldn't have that look on his face.

Butch lifted up her chin and started kissing her. She kissed him back and it turned to a full out make out session. Buttercup got on top of him and bit his nose in lust. But they were interupted because the lights went off signaling the movie was had to watch the commercial though.

While the commercial's were on butch started Rubbing Buttercups thigh. Which turned buttercup on even more. She shuffled closer to butch and butch, inside of rubbing her thigh, Put it around her. Buttercup couldn't wait til she could fuck butch and butch know that. Thats why he was rubbing her thigh.

The movie started and it showed a girl walking down the street looking completely innocent. But then they saw a guy watching her and the girl didn't see him. Buttercup started getting interested and so was it showed the girl at school with her friends talking to eachother casually

Ok Im also gunna make it into the movie scenes

" I think someone is following me or something" Chelsea said with a disgusted look on her face. " Dont worry i don't think anyone do that anymore" Destiny said while applying more make up.' Stupid starving 15 yearolds' Buttercup thought and still watched the movie. The girls continued to apply makeup then went to their separate classrooms.

Chelsea sat down in the middle row and started working on the work she was givin. When she finished she looked out the window and saw someone, But when she looked again it was gone.' It must have been my mind, maybe i should lay of the alchohol' Chelsea thought and she looked the other way.

Buttercup was waiting for the movie to hurry up and get interesting and so was butch. The teacher walked in and told the class to start paying attention cause they never do. ' What a average classroom' Buttercup thought. They were about 20 minutes into it when it finally started getting interesting.

Chelsea was walking home and when she did all the lights were off.' My little brother should be home why aren't the lights on' Chelsea thought to herself. She walked into the house and turned on the kitchen light " Gabriel! Gabriel!" She shouted. When she heard no reply she went up stairs to see if he was there.

' maybe he's at his friends house?' she thought. When she opened the door to his room no one was there. She just shrugged and went down stairs to get something to eat." I think her brothers dead" Buttercup predicted and butch just nodded. Buttercup started staring at the sceen hoping that she will be right.

Chelsea was sitting in the living room eating a andwich. After awhile of sitting there she got curious about her parents. Her parents stayed home today and she expected them to be downstairs already. Chelsea slowly started walking up her long pair of stairs ' i guess i'll ask them where gabriel is' she concluded.

She knocked on the door and she got irritated" Mom! Dad! I know your in there!" Chelsea shouted. Chelsea got annoyed so she opened the door and no one was in there also." I think their dead to" Butch whrispered to buttercup. " Do you think everyone who is missing dead" Buttercup asked sarasticly.

Butch nodded and got back to the movie. chelsea walked farther into her parents room and found a note on the night stand" If you want to see your family alive again come and meet me at this address tomorrow ALONE" It said. Chelsea gasped in utter shock and paused ' What i was right someone was following my family' Chelsea thought.

' Is this gunna be a movie where the girl saves her family? How lame' Buttercup thought. Chelsea made sure all the doors where locked and then went to the morning chelsea got dressed and left for she got to school she ran into destiny" Hey Chels what are you doing this weekend?" Destiny asked while rushing towards her.

" Sorry destiny but im going somewhere with my family" chelsea told her. It wasn't completely a lie in a way. Butch and buttercup didn't pay much attention for 10 minutes and when they looked back to the movie this is what was happening. Chelsea was in a weird room with a guy and chelsea didn't look happy.

" where is my family" Chelsea shouted." Somewhere here but first letts talk" The guy said. They started argueing again and they guy got angry. So he grabbed her by the back of the head and threw her at the wall. She was on the floor crying and he approached her " Don't make me angry cause you dont know what i'll do to you" He growled.

"I dont care as long as you let my family go you jackass" she shouted and that made him mad. He picked her up and threw her on the table. Chelsea was crying hystricaly as The guy grabbed her shirt and ripped it off of her revealing she wasn't wearing a bra " Nice Tits bitch" He spat at her.

He ripped off the rest of her clothes and raped her. CHelsea continue to cry and scream but he never stopped once. After he came in her, he got a knife and started stabbing her in her stomach. She was about to pass out from loss of blood but he wanted to say one thing" Oh yeah you can call me Jack" And she passed out.

He wasn't done he still wanted to do one more thing. He ran out of the room and Grabbed a gun. He cocked it and put it in her pussy. With a loud bang he shot her in her Vagina and she died." Nighty Night Bitch" Jack said with a sinister smile. Jack then went to the back to see her family.

Butch had a weird look on his face and looked at buttercup. She looked back' THis movie is creepy' She thought. When jack got back to the family he grabbed her mom, Kim, To the same room he had Chelsea in. Kim scream when she saw chelsea dead body on the table. Then kim started crying but jack pushed chelsea's mutilated body of the table.

He then punched Kim in the face acouple of times and then ripped off all her clothes. She was naked and sitting on the ground and was holding her face in pain. Jack smirked at her pain then grabbed her long lusicous hair and tugged it making her partly move and pulled out alot of her long beautiful hair.

Then her Placed on the table and raped her just like Chelsea. Except he also did anal on her making her scream more because of all his Penis enlargement pills making his dick an 10 inch blown penis. While he was still analing her he grabbed his knife and stabbed her down her back. Then flipped her around and ripped out her eyes.

Making sure she was dead he pulled out of her and reached into her mouth and cut of her tongue. With her tongue he put it into her vagina and then cut of her boobs.( A.N: Is it disturbing yet?) He put her boobs on the table to save it for later and then flipped her around again and pulled out her spine.

Buttercup and butch were starting to be creeped out by the movie. When jack was done with kim he went to get the dad, his name was brad and he drag him in. When brad saw his wife and daughter he turned around and tried to sock him. Jack caught his fist though and twisted his arm.

He didn't feel like dealing with him and so he just socked him in the face. Then he shot him in the eyes and ripped out all his origins. Jack then left to get little gabriel, who was the last he was going to murder... today. When jack got into the basement to get gabriel he was gone, but jack just smirked.

Jack then went into another room and grabbed an AK- 47, then left the house. He then appeared at the police station and guess who was there. If you guessed gabriel then your right and jack went behind gabriel. With fast movement he shot gabriel in the head and shot the 2 officers he was talking to.

The other officers in the room pulled out their guns and shot jack multiple times. He was shot so many time everywhere he was out of recogition. Later the officers found the house where it all went down and took pictures. The movie ended and the people in the movie theater left with chills.

" That was a creepy movie. I dont think theres going to be a sequel because everyone died" Buttercup said to butch. Butch smirked" Yeah i doubt it to". " Wanna go to the park so we can past some time til well you know" Buttercup said innocently. It took a minute for butch to finally catch what she meant then he said sure.

Butch Decided he wanted to race there and he got what he wanted. They jetted off at the same time and the were head to head. Buttercup didn't want to loose and neither did butch. Butch smirked' Man shes slow maybe i should boost it up alittle' He thought cause he was holding back.

Buttercup was shocked when she saw butch shoot way ahead of her if she wants to bet him she better speed up because the park is coming into view. Buttercup used more energy then before to catch up with butch and when she did, she stuck out her tongue. Butch growled" Ok Butterbabe if you want to play it that way i'm fine with that" and he shot after her.

He inched behind her and reached out to grab her foot. His hand grasped her leg and he pulled her to him. HE grabbed her waist with his arm and wrapped it around her. Buttercup smirked at the point that he just gave her an easy way to win and butch, not realizing it continued to grab her. Buttercup used the moment to use the weakness and she kneed him in the nuts.

Butch grunted and grabbed his crotch in pain. Buttercup smirked and jetted to the park which was only a mere 40 feet away. Buttercup landed first of course and because butch was left behind.' That was easy' She smiled to herself and went to sit on the bench. After 2 minutes Butch came out of the bush and sat on the bench" You're going to pay for that sooner or later" He said as he sat down next to her.

" Really how am i going to pay for it Butchie boy?" She said seductively and put her hand on his leg." You will find out " He growled and he put his arm around her. They sat there for a minute each one of them having their own dirty thoughts running through their head. Both of them started to get horny, but they restrained themselves because other people were around. So buttercup took her hand off of his leg.

Buttercup sighed in impatientness, but she also knew that she has to make him want her more by making him wait and then a chase around. That will make him even more horny then before and dont forget the begging he has to beg her first. She smiled deviously at her thoughts of him begging for her.

Butch put his arm around buttercup and buttercup leaned on his chest. It was butchs turn for his dirty thoughts to flow and he knew that he had to make her say his name. If she wanted him in her ass to, she would have to ask for it. They say the ass is even better then the pussy.

Buttercup put her hand on his chest and he pulled her closer. They Looked at eachother, then around them. Noticing that everyone who was in the park were gone now. Butch pulled Buttercup on his lap where she was facing him and then started kissing her neck. Leaving little butterfly kissing up her neck and to her mouth.

They started making out taking very few breaks for breathers. Butch started fondling her breast and she moaned and started sucking on his neck. After leaving a hickey she went back to his mouth and bite his lip like asking for him to start kissing her a again. Butch took a break from her breast to pull her up higher onto his lap.

He kissed her lips and started french kissing her again. They started making out again and he slipped his hands up her shirt. Butch was still frenching her as he was playing with her breast. They broke from eachother and Butch took his hands out of her shirt. Then they noticed a group of people walking.

Buttercup quickly got off of butchs lap and onto the bench. She fixed her shirt and they started to pretend they were watching the sky and Buttercup watched their every move. The group must of contained of 13 and 14 year olds. The group stood there for a moment talking about boys and sluts that try to steal them.

When the group passed they started kissing eachother again and butch stood up and grabbed buttercup. He put his hands in her shirt again lifting it up and stucking on her breast. She moaned and quickly fell backwards and onto the tree behind her. He put one nipple inbetween his fingers then twisted it slightly

SHe moaned and started playing with butchs long black hair." You like this dont you butterbabe?" Butch asked, taking advantage of it. Buttercup moaned and tried to respond but she was having trouble because eachtime her did it even faster then started on the other tit to. When he repeated himself he blow on the saliva covered nipples.

The best buttercup could do at the moment was mumble" Yeahh..." She mumbled then yelped when he twisted it even more. Feeling she had enough he went back to her lips and started frenching her. Buttercup was melting into him and she started to lean more on the tree. Butch know that she was getting really horny and so was he.

Butch started to take even more control and grabbed buttercups hands and put them in his pants. Butch moaned at her touch on his erected penis. Buttercup saw that she could take control so she gripped it and rubbed it. He moaned and she pulled out of the kiss and turned the situation around.

Buttercup remembered that she needed the chase and she pulled back from him" Nah uh not until you catch me Butchie" Buttercup winked as she jetted off into the sky." Ok Butterbabe if you want to play like that two can play that why" Butch said as he pulled up his pants and started walking into the different direction.

WHen he was walked he took something out of his pocket and put it in his mouth then swallowed.' Thats better now this will be funner' he thought to himself and he continued walking. After awhile of walking he ran into brick and blossom, then they started exchanging words with eachother

"Brick wby are you in such a rush?" Butch asked and he started stumbling as the pill started to take affect." We are headed to our house and where is Buttercup?" Brick asked him. "Oh her we are playing a game and _Nice" _Butch said winking at butch and Giving a thumbs up. Butch started walking off in a stumbly way.

' Ok this drug should only be in effect for 5 minutes' Butch thought to himself. What? He just wants some time in fun land before fucking. Butch was right for thinking that buttercup was going to turn this way. He saw her in the sky looking in the direction she thought she left him before she jetted off.

' I have to get up there before she notices me' Butch thought and he flew behind her. Butch grabbed her arm, but she shot him with her lazors and he flew back surprised. He was sitting on the ground in shock for awhile and buttercup already flew away. ' If she wants a fight she can have on' He smirked as he got up off the ground, dusted himself off and fly in the direction she went.

Butch was behind her and he tried multiple times to grab her, but she kept getting away. Buttercup was to clever for him while he was on this pill and he knew it. He still played the game though because he knew if he stopped she would catch the smell of his breathe. She came and kicked him in the face.

He shot back into the sky, but came back and kicked her in the stomach' Well they always said the best part is the sex after a good fight' he thought with a smile on his face. She hit the ground and rubbed her head, but she felt no pain all she felt was the growing of want. The want for them having sex.

Buttercup got up and looked at butch who was floating above her. She couldn't help but notice he had a boner and she imagined him naked and pressed againest her. She was growing wetter and wetter by the moment, but she knew she couldn't have sex yet he hasn't beged yet.

Buttercup flew at him and grabbed his penis. HE moaned at her sudden method and they floated downward." You know that you can have me if you beg me?" She tempted him. Butch didn't want to give up yet, but it was hard becaus she was rubbing him. HE started mumbling words, but it wasn't loud enough for buttercup.

" What was that Butchie? I cant understand you" She teased him." I said i want you!" He said louder and grabbed her to pull her closer to him. Buttercup wasn't surprised that he grabbed her and it was because of heer slowly moving hand. She stood up and let butch regain his composure, then they walked to the bench they wear sitting on earlier.

They sat on the bench and started kissing. LIttle pecks where they begining and then Licking. BUttercup bit him harder then usual then it started to bleed. Butch looked at her and buttercup started sucking on his bleeding lip. then she started frenching him and they had a long steamy makeout session. Buttercup got on top of butchs erect penis.

Butch started sucking on her neck and buttercup moaned and put her hands in his black hair. As the suction got quicker she pulled his hair and he he left a mark he licked it then buttercup started giving him a hickey. She swirled her tongue and she left a mark quicker then he did. with a finishing kiss she got off of him.

She got on her knees and started rubbing butchs erect member through his pants. Which earned her a moan and she slowly unzipped his pants. She pulled out his 13 inch penis and started rubbing it" Did your dick take steriods?" Buttercup asked about his huge monster dick." No I guess that its just the Chemical x that did the trick" Butch said.

Buttercup shrugged then went back to his dick and stroked it up and down. He groaned and she groaned' Wow his dick can cause him pain and pleasure, But tonight it will only be pleasure' she thought as she stroked faster. He moaned" Use your mouth" He instructed her. " I was planning to you know" She said.

She Stuck his dick into her mouth and he moaned loudly. She worked up and down with her mouth. Each time mounted more and more into her mouth. She could tell he was about to cum into her mouth, but she didn't pull it out. She started pasting faster and faster until he came. He exploded in her mouth making buttercup gagg, but she didn't let any cum come out of her mouth. FInally she swallowed his come and let him recover from the excitement.

When he recovered, he picked her up and placed her on the bench then leaned over her. He took off her shirt and bra and went to rubbing her breast. Her breast felt like 2 big marshmellows in his hands and he licked the left one. Then he licked the right one and he chose to begin with the left breast. Butch placed the left nipple in his mouth and twirled it with his tongue.

Butch twisted the right nipple in his finger and then sucked on the left more. When he felt that he gave that nipple enough attention, he went for the other one. Licking the right one and twisted the left. Butch sucked on her right nipple and bit it acouple of times. When he was ready he moved lower.

Butchs kisses trailed down her stomach to her pants line. He slowly unbluckled her pants and pulled then off. He licked her crotch with her underwear on to get her ready. She moaned and butch slowly took off her underwear. Revealing her bare pussy. It was clean' Nice to know she shaves' Butch thought.

He licked her pussy and she moaned. Butch started eating her and grabbed underwear. He started fingering her and slowly inserting her underwear. When he got the underwear mostly in, he pulled it out. She moaned at each movements and blushed. He inserted one finger, then two and after doing this he got to three.

While he was fingering her, he speed it up and starting licking her again. She was almost at climax so he pulled his fingers out and just started eating her. She screamed in pure pleasure and cam into his mouth. He swallowed and Cleaned his mouth, them stood up and looked at her bare body.

Butch was decided what Position he wanted and he took his time decided while buttercup was slowing down her fast heart rate' Well it was be difficult with man on top... So i might as well Sit down and put buttercup on top' Butch thought. Finally he decided to put buttercup on top of him.

He walked to the bench and picked up buttercup. Butch sat down and Buttercup got on top of him looking uncertain. Butch could tell that buttercup was a virgin, but he didn't want to mention it and Buttercup positioned herself on top of him. She breathed in and out before finally shoting down on his dick.

Buttercup did it so fast that the pain was only for a few seconds. She went up, Making sure that she didn't go to high, and went back down. Buttercup stopped for a few seconds every time she went up and down. She finally didn't feel any pain after a few times of doing that and started going faster, which made butch lean his head back.

Butch kept opening his eyes every few minutes to make sure no one was coming their way. Buttercup's moaning was really loud and butch started getting concerned if someone head her and came over here to see what was happening. He never told her to be quieter because he knew that she would get upset at it.

The faster Buttercup went, the more closer to orgasming he got. After a little while, he felt buttercup stop moving and he opened his eyes. Buttercup was panting like crazy" Do you know how much energy this takes" She said while panting. Butch looked at the bench and saw that it was wide enough for buttercup to be on her knees on it.

" Then how about we do this" Butch Grabbed buttercup and put her on her knees on the bench. He then went behind her and started thrusting into her. Both of them liked this better because Butch could go as fast as he wanted and buttercup didnt have to constintly sqawting. Butch thrusting got faster and so buttercup's moaning. It was becoming so much louder that Buttercup started biting her lip so that the moaning wasn't that loud.

They both were getting close to cumming and so butch started grinding her. This didn't just get butch deeper it hit all of buttercups spots. Buttercup came before butch did and her moaning started becoming rasp. Butch went as deep as he could and then cam. Buttercup collapsed in exhaustion and then butch sat down next to buttercup.

After a moment Buttercup sat up next to him" Wanna go again" Buttercup asked now full of energy. Butch nodded and started putting his clothes on. Buttercup looked distant when she was getting dressed, but butch soon learned what she was thinking of." How about an alley" Buttercup suggested as she adjusted her shirt.

" Ok Let me make sure. You want to have sex in a alley?" Butch made sure. Buttercup nodded and they went to find the perfect alley. Buttercup told butch that he has to be vacent and No one in the streets. It took them awhile to find a good one and the good part was that it was near her house.

They started Making out again and Butch pushed buttercup againest the wall. Buttercup started playing with butchs hair and she pushed her breast againest his chest. Butch started to get horny again and reahed his hands up her shirt.' Wait. how are we supposed to have sex in a alley' Butch realized.

Butch pulled away from her" How are we supposed to have sex in a alley?" Butch asked, in a way thinking that it was a stupid idea." Um i could lean forward with my hands on the dumpster and you know what to do after that" Buttercup said fastly, But it was a great idea." That is actually a good idea" Butch acknowledged her idea.

Buttercup stood there for a moment" So it would be a good cover up if some one came, i should only pull down my Pants and underwear and you could only pull down your pants and boxer" Buttercup decided. Butch just nodded and pulled down his pants and boxer waiting for buttercup. Buttercup quickly did her part and leaned on the dumpster.

Butch scooted closer to buttercup and making sure that he could reach perfectly. He prodded his dick in" Its nice to know your still went" He said commenting on her still wet pussy. Butch Thrusted in her and she moaned. He looked around to make sure that it didn't catch any attention and it didn't so he thrusted again.

It was dark outside but not too dark. butch continued, eaning a moan each time' Man if i knew sex was this good i would have fucked butch when i firsted saw him' Buttercup thought. Butch was grabbing buttercup's waist and decided that he could spank her while he was doing this. His hand met her butt and she squealed.

He liked that sound so he Smacked her again and again. That cheek was turning pink he went to the other was actualy starting to enjoy the spanking because it made her hornier. Butch started getting bored of just thrusting in her, so he started grinding her again. Buttercups moans became quieter and longer.

Buttercup started hearing foot steps coming down the street and she became startled. " Oh shit butch someone is coming down the street what are we supposed to do" Buttercup panicked. " Simply just duck down" He said as he crouched down and buttercup did the same. Buttercup peeked to look in the street to see who interupted them and to her surprise she saw a familiar White hair teenager.

" Butch what's burst doing out at this time at night?" Buttercup asked. Butch shrugged " How the hell am i supposed to know! She doesn't tell me nothing. Brick told me she was going to leah's house". Buttercup barely knew who leah was because she was a quiet burnette pothead. They just forgot about it and Went back to sex. They were about to cum, but they didn't want to stop yet.

They held it in for a minute or two, but they could hold it in forever. Butch was the first to cum this time and they felt cum dripping down their legs. Butch quickly pulled up his pants and did the same to buttercup. Buttercup fell on the wall and sat down next to the wall, panting. Butch sat down next to her and was panting himself.

" Can we go again?" Buttercup asked butch with an innocent face. Butch sighed, but he knew he couldn't say no if the his girl wants sex, she will get it. " Sure but it can't be in a alley this time" Butch told her. Buttercup thought for a moment and decided on a place. " Ok how about a by -the- hour hotel?" She suggested and butch agreed.

Buttercup took the lead and they walked out of the alley. She looked around to make sure she couldn't see burst anywhere. Fortunately Burst was no where in sight and they quickly walked to the only by the hour hotel. When they arrived they walked into the lobby and met a guy who was just putting a key on the hook.

" Welcome to the by the hour hotel Oh another rowdyruff. The blonde one just left" The guy said with a chuckle. Butch and buttercup look at eachother then at the guy" Well then please dont give us that room" Butch said with a creeped out laugh." Dont worry i wont give you that room for sure" He said as he handed butch a key to room number 14.

Butch was the first in the room and he jumped on the bed. Buttercup closed the door and looked at butch" Let's do anal this time" Buttercup told him. He nodded and started talking off his clothes. Buttercup just threw her clothes on the bed then jumped on the bed. Butch cracked his neck and his knuckles.

They positioned themselves to have anal and to butchs liking, he had control over how fast they go. He shoved his cock into her and she squealed. Butch paused so she could slow her heart beat and then started thrusting going faster and faster eachtime. Buttercup knew that only butch could cum this time.

'What time is it' Buttercup thought to herself, but she decided to just enjoy this instead of worring about the time. Fortunately for buttercup it stopped hurting after awhile and she started enjoying it.' Damn her ass is hella tight' that was running through butchs head and he started worring about his dick being crushed.

'Atleast it feels good' Butch concluded his thoughts with something positive. He could feel he was about to cum and figured that buttercu wouldn't care if he came in her ass. Butch started thrusting faster and faster until he cam in her ass. He stayed in her ass for a moment and finally pulled out then collapsed on the bed.

Buttercup crawled beside him and started kissing him. Butch kissed back and they started making out yet again. Their tongues battled againest eachother and buttercup started laughing. She collapsed next to him and their breathing became sync with eachother." That was the most fun ive had my whole life Butch" She said while she sighed.

She snuggled up to butchs chest and closed her eyes to think.' I wonder what blossom is doing? and bubbles' she thought and then remembered the dude saying that bubbles and boomer left before they came." Im going to use the bathroom real fast" Buttercup said while she jumped up and rushed to the bathroom.

When she got in the bathroom, she looked at her reflection." Man this has been a crazy, but man was it fun" buttercup said to herself as she parted her bangs. She went to pull down her pants when she remembered she was naked. When she sat down, her legs were sore from earlier' that will be sore for a away' she said as she rubbed her thigh.

When she was done she flushed and washed her hands. Buttercup walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed next to butch" What time is it?" She asked him because it was behind him." 12:28 why?" He asked. She froze in shock" What its that late i was supposed to be home like more then a hour again" Buttercup gasped and she rushed up to get dressed.

Butch also got up and got dressed. The paused at the door and kissed." Bye butch" Buttercup said right before she was going to leave." Bye butterbabe" Butch said as he started walking to the main door." Oh yeah butch i love you" Buttercup said with a wink at the end." Love you too Bc" Butch said and he went to the office.

Buttercup started flying home and started thinking ' Man i was planning on talking to the other two about there nights' She thought to herslef and then remembered if there was something bubbles wanted to talk about, she would come into her room to talk. Then buttercup started worring about what professor will saw when she getts home.

' What if he says i cant see butch because we were immature for not keeping track of time' Buttercup was worrying. The house was coming into view and buttercup stopped at the door. She hesitated about opening the door and then figured that the later it getts the more trouble the little gren puff will be in.

When she walked it was dark and she suspected that everyone was asleep. But unfortunately the light came on and revealed the irratated professor" hey professor whats up" Buttercup said sounding innocent." Where have you been" Professor asked seriously. Buttercup iched the back of her head and laughed innocently " Oh no where just out having fun on my date".

" Normally i would ground you, but only because it was a date and you were having fun i will dismiss it and You better go to bed now" The professor said dismissing her. Thankfully Buttercup rushed upstairs and into the bathroom. For once buttercup brushed her teeth and she changed her clothes.

When she got into her room, she collapsed onto her bed. She tried to go to bed but it wasn't working so she decided to just to think of the previous events that happened today.' That was great i can't wait to see butch again tomorrow' she thought happily then she rubbed her thigh.' Maybe 3 rounds of sex is alot' She thought with a grin. 

Now to the blonde powerpuff girls room, bubbles was sitting on her bed not able to sleep.' when will buttercup be home already' Bubbles thought to herself and her prayers where answered as she heard buttercup's door close. Bubbles got off her bed and went to her door. She Opened it alittle bit and made sure that the professor wasnt in the hall.

Bubbles darted down the hall and to buttercups door. Before she opened it, she put her ear on the door in case some one else was there. When she heard nothing, she slowly opened the door to make sure it made no noise and closed." Buttercup are you awake" Bubbles asked in her little squeaky voice.

I know that i took awhile to update, but atleast it will hopefully be my longest yet. I wanted to beat my last chapter which was about 3230 words in it. Are you wondering what burst was doing in the street ? well im not sure whether you will learn much about it since burst is really secretive and the person she tells the most stuff to is Brick. I might update quick on the next chapter and i might not and guess how many apples i ate... 70 apples! I wasn't just talking about that one chapter i was talking about all the reviews from that update date to the next time i update and R&R i will eat 10 apples per review k

xxButterFlyKissingxx


	10. Later that night

Kept chapter 10

Wow i Got to chapter 10. I never thought i'd get this far into the story. Well Their were all their dates. I never thought that i'd get this far into the story so soon. The last chapter was 7,234 words in it YAY. Im not planning on having that many words in this chapter but still I will definitly put for then 2,000 words. I wonder if people actually read this at the top. Tell me if you do so i can continue writing information up here.

Read This:

And to Dreams : It is a pill that mojo made the pill. It for different things i havent thought of yet.

Starting from the ending of the last chapter

_Bubbles darted down the hall and to buttercups door. Before she opened it, she put her ear on the door in case some one else was there. When she heard nothing, she slowly opened the door to make sure it made no noise and closed." Buttercup are you awake" Bubbles asked in her little squeaky voice._

Buttercup's body was facing the opposite way from bubbles and she smirked knowing that bubbles would come and talk to her. She turned her body to face bubbles and sat up" Yes bubbles im awake, i just got home not even 5 minutes ago" Buttercup said and bubbles approached her slowly.

The bed squeaked as bubbles plopped down besides her." So what do you need at this time of night?" Buttercup asked bubbles, who looked uncomfortable." Um... i can't sleep" Bubbles said in a low voice." And why is that" Buttercup said eager to get to the point of this." Because tonight was so fun" Bubbles said with a smirk on her bubbly face.

Buttercup snickered at bubbles conclusion, but she continued to press on." What made it fun?" Buttercup asked already knowing what her answer would be. Bubbles smiled at buttercup, but didn't refuse to tell her a real answer" because boomer was good in bed" Bubbles said with a wink and buttercup started laughing.

" So your saying you can't sleep because you had sex" Buttercup concluded and bubbles nodded. Buttercup fell backwards in her bed and sighed.' Maybe blossom would know what will get this off our minds' Buttercup's light bulb went on above her head. Buttercup quickly lifted her head and looked at the day dreaming bubbles.

Buttercup jumped when her phone went off and she took it out. It was alarm and buttercup looked surprised ' I set no alarm to wake me up at 12:40 at night' And she just turned the alarm off. After she turned it off, she set it on the table and looked to see what her screen saver was. To her surprise it was her and butch, but she didn't know how it is her and butch cause she didn't set that.

She just shrugged her shoulders and looked at the still day dreaming bubbles" So what Happedede on your date with boomer" Buttercup asked, trying to change the subject." We went to a fair and had fun" Bubbles said with a wink. Buttercup figured that she could ask for more details when they got to Blossom's room.

Then she remembered that she hasn't even told bubbles about her idea" Hey bubbles how about we go to Blossom's room and see if she is awake and if she is we can also talk to her" Buttercup suggested to bubbles. Bubbles nodded and then they had to decide who was in the lead because if they caught, the one at the end is the one to get in trouble.

They played rock paper scissors to decide it and buttercup one the game. She did her victory dance to celebrate her victory and bubbles got annoyed." Come on the longer we take the more likely she will be asleep" Bubbles whined, so buttercup started heading out the door and to blossom's pink room.

Buttercup peeked out of the room and looked around like a spy. Then slowly crept across to the wall on the other said of the hall. Seeing no one in the hall she slowly crept towards blossom's room. But they jumped when they heard a noise and they looked around the hall and thankfully, only saw their cat that bubbles begged that they should keep it.

Going past bailey( The cat) they went to blossoms pink door. Buttercup slowly opened the door, so quietly no one heard it and ushered for bubbles to creep in. She closed the door quietly once again and walked towards the unexpecting blossom. Bubbles who was thinking that blossom was already knew they were in there, tapped her shoulder.

Blossom jumped in surprise and fell off the bed. The green and blue puff started laughing at blossom, who glared at them. She quickly got off the floor and turned the light." What do you guys need?" Blossom asked in a serious voice and sat down on her bed." Oh nothing just wanted to talk to our older sister" Buttercup said while grinning.

Bubbles was standing next to the Grinning buttercup and she was playing with her hair. Blossom just looked at them' You cant be serious! They better have a reason for coming in my room' blossom thought and she started to get annoyed. Buttercup smiled and Scrached the back of her head nerviously.

" Actually the reason that we are in here to talk about our nights" Bubbles blurted out and then covered her mouth with her hand. Blossom sighed and looked at buttercup with a' this again?' look. Buttercup gave her a ' i know' look and then sat on blossom's bed. She sat facing inward towards blossom and then ushered bubbles to sit down.

Once all of them confortably sat down on her bed, they looked at eachother in ackwardness." I noticed that i was the only one home on time" Blossom said to both of them" And i also noticed that you got here at 12:34 tonight. Do you have a explaination for that" Blossom said to buttercup with her eyebrow lifted.

"Actually i do have a explanation Me and butch were busy having fun" Buttercup smirked and blossom twiched at the image of them having 'fun'. Bubbles just giggled as usual and then it became quiet again. Buttercup was pulling her hair and thinking' maybe i should take a shower in the morning' she thought as she found it alittle sticky.

" Whats in your hair Buttercup?" Bubbles asked buttercup and she stopped picking at her hair." Um nothing..." Buttercup mumbled. Blossom paused for a moment and then looked at buttercup weirdly" Is that what i think it is" Blossom sorta asked and sorta didn't ask. Buttercup shrugged and figured she could find out tomorrow.

Bubbles had to think for a moment to figure out what blossom was thinking of and when she did, she had a disgusted look on her face." Well are we going to do this or not?" Blossom asked, not wanting to waste her time just sitting down." Yeah we are just waiting for some one to go first" Buttercup told her.

" Well im not going first" Blossom said chickening out of it." Then how about we play rock paper scissors" Buttercup suggested the easy game. Blossom agreed and then they agreed that it would be her and buttercup and whoever lose that would play againest bubbles. Honestly, bubbles wasn't the best at this game.

" 4 out of 5" Bubbles decided for them. Buttercup put on her competitive face on and blossom just smiled. On the first round, buttercup won, but on the second blossom won. They had acouple ties, but guess who came out on top. Buttercup of course and now it was time for Bubbles againest blossom. Blossom won and so that meant that bubbles had to go first.

Bubbles looked disappointed that she had to go first but she didn't have a choice whether or not in the deal. Bubbles was trying to think of where to start and Buttercup, who was getting bored, started whistling.' Lets see where should i start... i think i'll start at the gas station' Bubbles thought. She cleared her throat to get the others attention.

" Well lets see i got to the gas station to ask for direction's to the fair and the guy that worked there hit on me" She started" But i reminded him i could kick his ass and he told me the way to the fair and when i got there me and boomer started playing some games" At the end of that sentence Buttercup whistled and asked what type of games with a wink.

Bubbles ignored her and continued to tell her story" When we were done playing games, we went to eat some hot dogs" Bubbles said and rubbed her stomach." After that we went to a bouncey house cause he begged me and youll never guess who we ran into!" Bubbles said while waiting for us to guess.

Blossom and Buttercup shrugged" I dont know" Buttercup told her." Blake and Christen!" Bubbles exclaimed and lifted her arms. Blossom nodded and waited for bubbles to continue." We started talking and blake told me i was lucky for nailing a rowdy ruff boy and we all went into the bouncey house" Bubbles told us.

" When we got in there boomer found jake and started wrestling him. Then i asked him aout doing something else but i didnt get his attention and when i did we headed to get a face painting" Bubbles paused and moved her hair to show her pink kitten on her cheek." and boomer decided to get a dinosaur" She gleamed.

" After that we went onto a roller coaster-" She was interupted by buttercup. " which one?" Buttercup asked her." The zipper one. anyways i was so dizzy when i got of i thought i was going to fall over, but boomer saved me from falling" She said with a dreamy face and buttercup looked at blossom adn she looked at her. Bubbles snapped out of it and continued" Then we got cotton candy it tasted so delicious" She licked her lips.

Blossom snickered at her funny expression" Then we got in line for the faris wheel and guess who we ran into Blake and christen AGAIN" Bubbles exclaimed." Then me and boomer got onto the faris wheel and while we were on the faris wheel fire works went off" Bubbles made firework effects with her hands." After it stopped I saw blossom in the air and i waved at her" Bubbles said and waved at blossom,

With a weird look on her face, blossom waved back at her and bubbles continued her story" It was getting late and me and boomer decided to go to a hotel to have some fun" Bubbles said ackwardly while scratching the back of her head. Buttercup whistled and clapped at bubbles" Yeah to the good part now" Buttercup laughed.

Blossom laughed at buttercup's funniness and gave bubbles a thumbs up." I took a shower when we got there to clean myself off and then we had um.. you know sex" Bubbles looked as if she didn't want to continue but buttercup wasn't gunna let that happen." What position?" She pressed." first women on top and after that doggystyle" Bubbles told her.

That caused more whistling from buttercup" I think that was very romantic bubbles" Blossom politely told her." Thanks Blossom" Bubbles replied." Mine is totally gunna beat it up and eat it for breakfast" Buttercup told them both." Not if my beats yours first" Blossom countered and they did rock paper scissors for who goes next and blossom lost.

Finally when blossom felt that she had all of their attention she started" When i was flying there i noticed that my dress was really short and slutty" She started the story with her comments on her dress." And at the first chance Brick kissed me on my cheek and we inside" Blossom finished and Buttercup started with whistling.

" When we got inside we sat down and finally the waitress came to take our orders and guess who the waitress was?" Blossom asked us like the answer was obvious. Bubbles who was usualy slow at answering questions answered this quickly" Was it cookie? I remember talking to her once and she mentioned that she worked at that place. She also said it payed good" Bubbles got it right." Yea it was cookie and for that restuarant bein itialain it doesn't have much itailian food" Blossom added.

" Really i also that was weird to!" Bubbles smiled. Blossom nodded" After we ate Brick suggested that we should get some ice cream" Blossom gleamed. She heard buttercup whisper to bubbles ' i like where this is going' and she just ignored it" Then we got ice cream and sat down, but then brick shoved ice cream in my face so i shoved ice cream in his" Blossom didn't want to mention how they got the ice cream off.

But they already have an idea of how they got the ice cream off." Then we started kissing and then making out" Blossom started dazing off until buttercup smacked her leg. Blossom yelped in surprse and rubbed her leg" Then when we went to leave we ran into butch, who looked like he was on something" she looked at buttercup when she finished, but buttercup just looked confused.

" We stopped at a bench because we saw a pretty sunset. It was so pretty it had red crossing over blue and when it met it made a pretty shade of purple" Blossom imagined the sunset again." But it was getting late so i had to convince brick to leave the pretty little sunset to go to his house" Blossom said and buttercup looked at bubbles and winked.

Blossom yet again ignored buttercup and continued" Then when we were flying to his house i saw bubbles and she waved at me so i waved back" Bubbles waved at her and blossom waved back yet again." By the time we got to his house, he spent 5 minutes pounding on the door and calling for burst, but he finally remembered that burst was at leahs house" Blossom told them.

" when we got in there their house was different then i imagined it to look like. Then brick started kissing me and surprising me." blossom said but pausing to look at the time 12:56 am. " Then we went upstairs and to his room and starting making out and then some things lead to others and then sex" Blossom concluded.

Bubbles gasped so really loudly" Our independent and sometimes mean Blossom Had SEX" Bubbles said loudly and shook buttercup. She squealed and attacked blossom, who didn't understand what was with her reaction." Whats with you what did you think i was some one who waits til there married to have sex?" Blossom asked her." yeah i did" Bubbles confessed. Blossom pulled Bubbles off of her" Im not done with my story yet" Blossom brushed herself off.

When she had all off their attention she continued" When i got home professor started talking to me" She said and looked at bubbles and buttercup" And he said i was the first one home which you guys should have been home by the time i got there" Blossom finished at looked at the others for feedback.

" I think its surprising that you had SEX i mean its SEX" Bubbles started on that again. Blossom just rolled her eyes and looked at buttercup" I say its a good story but i still like mine better" Buttercup bragged about hers." we'll see about that buttercup!" Blossom competeively said to buttercup and put all her attention on her.

Buttercup smiled and popped her fingers" Ok to start my story i was rushing to the movie theater and when i got there we found out the movie didn't start for like another half hour so they told us we could go to the arcade to play, but when we where going over there we heard moaning and you will never guess what we found" Buttercup paused for a moment." We saw a 17 year old girl and a 20 year old boy having sex and butch burned him and threatened him and butch got 50 bucks from it" Buttercup told them and bubbles and blossom laughed.

" we still had 5 minutes so we went to play some pool and butch was whipping me at it" Buttercup said and bubbles remembered that the three of them had never really tried to play pool before." Then when we looked at the time we thought to movie was about to start so we rushed to the lobby but 'harold' said it doesn't start for acouple minutes so we went inside and we talked about you guys" Buttercup said deviously.

The blue and pink powerpuffs started asking what they were saying about them, but buttercup ignored them." Then the movie started with a girl going home and her brother, mom and dad missing and she got a note to meet a went to school and acted fine, and after she she met him in a house and he raped and killed her. Then killed the mom, dad, but the boy ran away so the murder followed him and killed him and two officers. Then they killed the murder" Buttercup smiled at the end as if she was reading a happy story and blossom got chills down her body.

Bubbles looked really creeped out" After the movie me and butch challenged eachother to a race to the park and i won because i kicked him in the nuts" Bubbles laughed completely forgetting about the movie. " Then when he finally came to the bench, he said i would pay for that" Buttercup paused to inch her nose.

Blossom yawned because it was getting late" Then we stared playing hide and seek which was fun and i guess that was when blossom ran into butch in the park" Buttercup looked at blossom." Yeah i remember him saying you guys were playing a game" Blossom told her. Buttercup nodded ad continued her story" Finally when he caught me, we went back to the bench"

They started preparing to see what they did on the bench" When we got there we started making out, i gave him a blowjob and we started oral, then we had sex" Buttercup paused and looked at bubbles and blossom. They were wide eyed but they still wanted more of the story so she continued.

"when we finished having sex i asked if we could have sex somewhere else and he asked me where and i told him i wanted it from him in an alley so we went to an alley" Buttercup said and bubbles gave blossom a ' what the hell' look. " When we started having sex we head someone walking down the street so we ducked down. I was curious who disturbed us, so i pecked and i saw Burst walking down the street. Me and butch decided to forget about it and continue having sex again" Buttercup finished that part, receiving confused looks from the other two.

" But wasn't burst supposed to be at leah's house last night?" Blossom asked her." Yeah but we saw her there. I bet butch is going to ask her when he sees her" Buttercup ensured her." Anyways with the story then i wanted more sex so we went to the by the hour hotel and had sex there" Buttercup concluded.

She paused" But when i got home i was confronted by the madish professor but he didn't punish me surprisingly" she paused to look at them." Then i came upstairs to sleep and the blonde bubbles came into my room and started talking to me" She glared at bubbles who rubbed the back of her head nerviously.

" well what do you guys think?" Buttercup asked them." Three rounds of sex? Thats alot of sex and you ran into burst? How confusing i hope she was okay!" Bubbles blurted out. Buttercup nodded and looked at blossom" Well i say it was okay i guess but i think all of us likes our own stories the best so i say time" Blossom said leaderishly." Fine with me" Buttercup said.

Bubbles yawned and said" Well im tired so im going to bed" She got up and streched. The others agreed and said good night, but before buttercup walked out of the door blossom waved her over." Did you wear a condom?" Blossom asked her. Buttercup nodded no" Did you?". Blossom nodded no and then buttercup walked out the door.

When buttercup walked out the door she waved to bubbles as she walked into her room. Buttercup finally walked into her room and laid onto her bed. She sighed' i dont think bubbles wore a condom, wait does that mean we could all get pregnant?' Buttercup remembered that condoms are supposed to keep you from getting preg but that didn't wear one oh shit.

With the rowdy ruff boys

After butch said goodbye to buttercup he went to the office to return the key. The guy was blowing bubbles out of boredness and had a grin of satisfaction on his face." So how was the sex" He asked. " who said we had sex" Butch asked." Don't try to trick me this hotel was made for people to have sex so i know you had sex" He grinned." So why would i tell you?" Butch walked away from him and out of the office.

Butch started walking down the street' Man i keep thinking me and buttercup were forgetting something' He thought.' What was it? It was something important i know that' Then he paused in shock.' Oh god please don't tell me we forgot the condom! Well whatever i doubt she will get pregnant'. He continued walking down the street when he saw a chick just standing on the sidewalk as if she was waiting for him.

She had long red hair that went down to her knees. for it being that long it looked amazingly kept. She was wearing a black tight dress with red boots, she looked all out pretty but her eyes where glowing red. She started walking towards him swaying her hips as if she was gettting onto a dance floor and she paused 5 feet infront of him." Who the hell are you?" Butch half asked, half spit at her. She grinned" Oh someone you wouldn't know, but your little sister _Rubyy _would know me" and butchs eyed glared.

He clenched his hands" How So?" He spat at her. Butch was never well with people mentioning Rubyy( Burst) So vaguely. She chuckled at him and put her hand up to her mouth" My My you need to control your temper Butch or you will find it out in a horrible mannor" She grimly said. Butch tried to calm himself off, but it didn't work much" You better stay away or else" He shouted at her.

This caused her to evily laugh more and appeared right infront of butchs face" Or else what Butch" she spat. She was gripping his chin tightly and with a swift movement she bite his neck. Butch couldn't make a noise at all' i can't move or say _anything' _He thought to himself and all her could do is let her do what she was doing.

The sound of foot steps were sounding from behind her and the voice of a boy his age called the girl biting him" _Slaughter_ i think he has enough in him to last til the end of the mission" The boy called. Slaughter slowly parted from" Fine but i was having fun with it _Blood. _Did you talk to C about the incounter?" Slaughter asked casualy as if that didn't happen.

Butch was on the ground gripping his neck and feeling tingles in his whole body." Yeah she said that it was good and she was gunna use the ekain for the target" The girl said before blood could reply. Slaughter nodded and the girl and boy started to walk away" Hold on _Bless _Im not done with the trans" She said and turned to butch.

Slaughter bent down and whispered to him" Shall all of the sins become one and explode into hate for the one of it all! Be 1 of the chosen ones to help bring down lord pandora's regret " She chanted in his ear and he screamed in pain. She smirked and started walking away from him. Bless and blood were whispering things to eachother as slaughter pasted the, but followed closely behind her.

As soon as they were out of sight he struggled up to his feet. He took his hand off of his neck and looked at his hand that was dripping with purple blood blood like stuff' what the Fuck just happened' he thought. Butch felt a bit off and he started walking home. The whole way walking home he was holding onto his throbbing neck.

When he finally got home he saw brick and boomer sitting at the table eating Some pizza" hey butch... Why are your holding your neck?" Brick asked him in confusion." Some chick just bit my neck" Butch growled and Brick got up to look at his neck. Brick took some medical classes awhile ago so he knew some stuff.

" Um... Butch nothing is on your neck. Maybe it was just your mind or did you take one of theose pills again. Butch you take those way to often" Brick scolded him. Butch said he took one like acouple hours ago and that happened not even 10 minutes before." but the person's name that bit me was named 'Slaughter'-" Brick, who wasn't listening started listening to his story and told him to continue.

" She had long red hair that went down to her knees and tight black dress with red boots. She appoached me and we started talking. She mentioned knowing Rubyy and they were just talking to her earlier- Oh wait is that what she was doing walking down the street" Butch was starting to put some of the puzzle pieces together.

Brick ushered butch to sit down on the couch. Boomer also seemed interested so he sat on the other couch and listened." Then she bit me and then two kids our age- bless and blood- Came and then me and slaughter departed then she started chanting in my ear and then left" Brick looked as if he had just been bit by something and rushed up stairs into his room to get something.

Boomer and butch looked at eachother confused. Finally brick came back downstairs and was holding a thick and old document. He sat down and it was entitled 'Case 45'. Butch then remember what it was" How do you have that? I thought the police wanted to keep it" Butch asked surprisingly." They did but i convinced them to let me keep it with me" Brick told him.

The document was 4 years old and was very dusty. Brick wiped it off and the other big bold letters showed 'The Lexilton Family'. He opened it and found a certain photo of the killer. The picture contained of a young lady with short red hair with red glowing eyes" Is this your attacker?" Brick asked him seriously. Butch nodded and he realized that he had never looked through the whole document before.

"I never thought i would ever see this again" Boomer commented. Brick told us that everynight he looked in this and try to figure out where Slaughter is since she escaped prison 2 years ago." read this" Brick ordered butch. It said Slaughters last words while being took to prison ' When i escape from prison i will kill Rubyy! I wont forget you'." So do you think she's trying to send a message that she is coming" Butch asked.

( A.N: If your still confused of what the heck is in this document then here) Brick shuffled through the document. He paused at the photos of the crime scene. Some of the pictures the seven year old blaize laying on the floor with eight year old Alexander on top of him. it was obvious that alexander was trying to protect blaize but Slaughter was to strong for them. Then Two adults in the kitchen, dead by multiple stab wounds and burn marks.

Then pictures of the broken stairway with burn marks from the fire started alittle while later after the killing. Then it showed Rubyy's door that had been unharmed except the little claw marks and fire marks. Then into the room, the bed was covered in blood stains and ripped bed sheets. A broken mirror covered in Blood and the window broken. But the window wasn't broken from slaughter or rubyy, it was broken from brick bursting into the window to help burst out. Out of all of them brick had always been the closest to burst.

Brick heard some noise out side and told butch" We will talk about this later okay You too boomer". Then he rushed upstairs and put the document away. When he got back downstairs, he sat down and told the others to act casual and just aske her about her night. When Burst finally opened the door they acted as if they didn't know she was outside." Hey Burst How was your night" Brick asked casualy.

Burst could tell some thing was up, but she didn't like reading her _Brothers _Minds." My night was O.k i guess. How was yours?" She asked him." Oh mine was fine but something happened to butch while he was coming home" Brick said and burst was right something was up. Butch looked at him and then at burst, who was looked at him weirdly. Brick walked closer to Burst and Burst backed up alittle, but she was only about 1 foot til she hits the door

She finally stuttered out" What happened to him?" She asked while trying to act concerned." He ran into a lady with long red hair that started talking and just happened to mention you when she was talking" Burst eyes wided when she realized that slaughter sold her out." Well what was her name?" She asked while trying to sound confused.

Brick was started to get mad now' Why wont she just admit she was talking to this lady! She doesn't even know about her past except that i saved her from a fire' He thought. She didn't know anything from her past because Brick told her that he doesnt have the document." Slaughter" He said. But she just acted confused and this really made him mad. He getts mad when she lies to him and she even had a tell that he never told anyone about.

He suddenly Grabbed her wrists and slammed then about the door behind her. Boomer wasn't paying much attention to them so he jumped by bricks sudden movements." You need to stop lying and just tell the truth" He growled at her. She just smirked and said" Its not like im the only one keeping secrets here". Brick knew that was true and he had plenty of secrets, but he didn't like the fact that she keeps secrets.

"Yeah well atleast mine don't matter" Brick said and loosened his grip on her wrists. Burst took this chance to take her wrist away from him and put her hands in her pockets. She started walking away from him and whispered" They wont matter much longer _Brother _" She said with a evil tone. Brick just clenched his hand and watched her go upstairs.

Brick turned to Butch" What the hell did that mean?" He half asked, half shouted butch. When burst finally got into her room, she fell back on the door and slid down to the floor.' Damn that Bitch! She said she would stay quiet if i did as i was told! Man i'll have to confront her about this crap! She promised' Burst screamed in her head.

Burst put her hands into her palms and started thinking about what she was told to do. This plan gave burst what she wanted and what Slaughter wanted. But is it for the prize she will pay or will someone save her from it. After sitting there for awhile she got up and went to bed. It will be awhile til she can start her mission.

* * *

Well There was chapter 10! Im planning it to have like 5,000 words and i will tell you on the next chapter. Sorry i have a thing where i like telling you readers how many words were in the chapter before. You learned more about Burst and butch getting bite. Well this is the 9th when i finish this, but the login area isn't working and i wanna post this. MAKE SURE TO R&R or else alien will steal your mind.

xxButterflykissesxx


End file.
